Little Brothers
by Yami no Magi
Summary: Warum streiten sich Yami und Kaiba immer noch, auch wenn sich der Firmenchef schon längst mit allen ausgesöhnt hat? KEIN incest, Slash, Kaiba/Atemu, ein etwas längerer One Shot


Little Brothers

„Du, Atemu?"

Das erste Mal seit einer geschlagenen Stunde durchbrach Yugis Stimme wieder die angenehme Stille, die sich über das Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte. Atemu und er hatten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und verbrachten den Nachmittag mit süßem Nichtstun.

Atemu öffnete träge ein Auge und nahm den Stöpsel seines iPods aus dem Ohr. Er lag mit dem Rücken auf der Polsterung des Sofas, seine Beine über die Rückenlehne gelegt und seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne gebettet.

„Was ist denn, Yugi?"

Der Kleinere setzte sich auf und legte das Buch zur Seite, in dem er gelesen hatte. „Ich wollte dich nur was fragen."

Atemu schaltete nun seinen iPod aus und legte ihn weg. Er musterte seinen Hikari. So ernst und gleichzeitig verlegen hatte er lange nicht mehr ausgesehen.

„Na dann frag.", ermunterte er ihn.

Yugi atmete tief durch und nickte. „Okay, aber du darfst nicht böse auf mich sein!"

Nun war Atemu erst recht neugierig. Was konnte schon so schlimm sein, dass er jemals böse auf seinen Hikari sein konnte?

Wieder atmete Yugi tief durch. „Sag mal, Atemu, was bin ich eigentlich für dich?"

Okay, mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was wollte Yugi von ihm hören? Hatte er etwa sein kleines Geheimnis herausgefunden? Aber wie? War er einmal im Bad zu laut gewesen? Atemu biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte nach.

„Weißt du Yugi, das ist nicht so einfach zu sagen…", stammelte er nach einer Weile.

Yugi sagte nichts dazu, sondern beobachtete ihn nur aufmerksam.

„Ich meine, wir kennen uns ja mittlerweile schon sehr lange und die meiste Zeit waren wir uns so nahe, wie selten zwei Menschen."

Oh nein, das war jetzt ganz falsch! Das lief ja in eine ganz verkehrte Richtung!

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich… ich…", verzweifelt suchte Atemu nach den richtigen Worten.

Yugi schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Warum musst du aus allem so ein Drama machen, hm? Sag es einfach. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.", er lachte „Zumal ich an deinen Kopf mich mal ran komme!"

Atemu grinste leicht. „Na gut.", er räusperte sich „Also Yugi… weißt du, ich mag dich. Das tu ich wirklich. Aber nur so, wie ich auch einen kleinen Bruder mögen würde."

Vorsichtig hob Atemu seinen Blick und schielte zu Yugi. Dieser saß aufrecht auf dem Sofa und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Du sagst, du magst mich nur so, wie du einen kleinen Bruder mögen würdest? [i] Nur [/i]?" der Kleinere lachte hell auf „Ach Yami! Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich von dir will? Ich bin doch nicht umsonst mit Anzu zusammen!" Er rückte näher zu Atemu „Darf ich dein kleiner Bruder sein?"

Dieser sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Was wollte Yugi? Sein kleiner Bruder sein? Aber das bedeutete ja, dass sein kleines Geheimnis noch nicht entdeckt wurde. Ein feines, erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte Atemus Lippen. „Es würde mir eine Ehre sein, dich als kleinen Bruder zu haben.", sagte er sanft.

Der Kleinere jauchzte auf. „Wirklich?"

Atemu nickte. „Ja, wirklich."

Mit einem weiteren Freudenschrei fiel Yugi seinem Yami um den Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Weißt du, ich habe mir schon immer einen Bruder gewünscht."

Atemu legte lächelnd seine Arme um den schmalen Rücken. „Ich auch."

Mit einem Ruck löste sich Yugi von seinem neuen großen Bruder und sprang auf. „Ich muss mal kurz telefonieren!" rief er enthusiastisch, ehe er aus de Wohnzimmer rannte.

Atemu blickte seinem Hikari nur verwundert hinterher.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba, seines Zeichens Inhaber und Firmenchef der Kaiba Corporation saß in seinem hauseigenen Büro in seiner Villa und arbeitete. Jedenfalls versuchte er zu arbeiten. Allerdings wurden diese Versuche immer wieder von seinem kleinen Bruder Mokuba zunichte gemacht, der mit einem Handy am Ohr laut schwatzend und lachend vor seiner halb geöffneten Bürotür auf und ab ging.

„Echt? Das freut mich für dich… ja, das ist irre… och, der Arme!..."

Kaiba fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Mokuba!" rief er leidend „Könntest du das bitte unterlassen?"

Doch sein Bruder schien ihn nicht zu hören.

„Er hat versucht es vor dir zu verstecken?... als wenn du das nicht merken würdest… Idiot…"

Kaiba fixierte böse die kleine Gestalt des Schwarzhaarigen vor seinem Büro. „Mokuba!"

„Klar kommen wir… ich jedenfalls… ich werde ihn schon überreden, du weißt ja, ich kann sehr überzeugende Argumente vorbringen!... Klar! Bis später… ja, bis dann!... Ciao!"

„Mokuba!!"

Der Schwarzhaarige wirbelte herum und sah direkt in Kaibas zorniges Gesicht. „Ja?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Hast du dein ach so wichtiges Telefongespräch beendet?" fragte Kaiba bissig.

Mokuba nickte. „Jep.", er ließ das Handy in die Hosentasche gleiten und schlenderte langsam in das Büro seines großen Bruders „Seto? Wir sind morgen zu der Party bei Yugi eingeladen. Hast du das auch nicht vergessen?"

Kaiba blickte auf und für einen Moment sah es tatsächlich so aus, als hätte er es vergessen. „Vergessen nicht, aber verdrängt.", brummte er missgelaunt „Kannst du da nicht einfach ohne mich hingehen?"

Mokuba schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. „Nein. Ich bin doch erst fünfzehn und brauche noch eine Aufsichtsperson."

Der Brünette zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und außerdem habe ich gedacht, du verstehst dich jetzt mit Yugi und den anderen.", fuhr Mokuba unbeirrt fort.

„Tu ich ja auch, mehr oder weniger.", brummte Kaiba „Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich bei jedem Scheiß mitmachen muss."

Mokuba sah seinen großen Bruder für eine Sekunde empört an. „Das ist kein Scheiß! Es geht schließlich um Atemus Geburtstag!"

„Was?" Kaibas Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und seine blauen Augen glitzerten angriffslustig.

Mokuba seufzte. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Seto. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen Atemu hast!"

„[i] Ich [/i] hab nichts gegen ihn.", stellte der Brünette sofort klar „Er hat was gegen mich."

Mokuba seufzte. „Aber klar doch… was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit?"

„Ja, doch.", Kaiba warf seinem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu und vergrub sich dann wieder hinter einem Berg Akten.

Mokuba grinste triumphierend und lief aus dem Büro. Er musste sofort telefonieren.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

„Aibou! Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

Yugi drehte sich um. „Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil du mein kleiner Bruder bist!" Atemu warf die Hände in die Höhe „Du hast kein Recht mich so zu quälen!"

Endlich stoppte Yugi seine kleine Verfolgungsjagd durch das Haus und Atemu prallte prompt gegen ihn. Grinsend blickte er seinen großen Bruder an.

„Oh doch, das kann ich.", meinte er altklug „Es ist sogar mein gutes Recht als kleiner Bruder."

Atemu rang mit den Händen. „Aber doch nicht Kaiba! Ich hab doch Geburtstag!"

Yugi seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Mokuba hat nun mal gefragt, ob er ihn mitbringen kann. Warum verträgst du dich nicht einfach mit ihm, hm?"

Trotzig verschränkte Atemu die Arme vor der Brust. „Mich mit ihm vertragen? Phah!" er wendete demonstrativ den Kopf ab „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der wegen jeder Kleinigkeit einen Streit vom Zaun bricht!"

Yugi kicherte kurz. Sein Yami benahm sich wirklich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind.

„Ach komm schon.", versuchte er ihn zu beschwichtigen „Nimm es nicht so schwer. Es sind ja schließlich noch andere da. Geh Seto einfach aus dem Weg."

Atemu nickte ergeben. „Na gut. Ich werde mich beherrschen." Er grinste schief „Ich werde mir von Kaiba nicht meinen Geburtstag versauen lassen."

Yugi stieß die Faust in die Luft. „Gut so, großer Bruder!!"

Atemu lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh mal zu Großvater in den Laden und schau, ob ich ihm helfen kann."

„Mach das.", Yugi erhob sich und folgte seinem Yami in den Flur „Ich geh noch mal kurz weg. Ich muss noch was erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten und einem schelmischen Grinsen flog die Haustür hinter ihm zu.

Atemu lächelte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was sein kleiner Bruder zu tun gedachte. Es hatte sicher etwas mit seinem Geburtstag zu tun. Schon seit Wochen hatte er ihn mit Fragen gelöchert, was er denn gern geschenkt bekommen würde, was seine Lieblingsmusik oder was seine Lieblingsfarbe war. Atemu machte sich auf in den Spieleladen. Dort stand Großvater Muto hinter der Theke und sortierte gerade neu eingetroffene Kartenpäckchen in einzelne Schachteln.

„Hi, Opa.", Atemu trat hinter die Theke „Soll ich dir bei irgendwas helfen?"

Der alte Mann blickte auf. „Ist Yugi schon wieder weg?"

„Ja leider."

Großvater Muto schmunzelte. „Er ist wegen morgen noch aufgeregter als du."

Der Rothaarige nickte und lachte. Ja. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt, was er und die anderen so geplant haben."

Der alte Mann schmunzelte erneut und schob seinem ‚Adoptivenkel' einige Kartenpäckchen hin, um sie einzusortieren.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Kaiba hörte noch wie Mokuba „Wartet auf mich! Ich komme sofort!" in sein Handy brüllte und dann wie der Blitz an seiner geöffneten Bürotür vorbei in sein Zimmer zischte, mit einer Tasche wieder heraus kam, die Treppe hinunter eilte und wenige Sekunden später die Haustür kraftvoll hinter sich zuschmiss.

„Tschüss, Mokuba. Pass auf dich auf und geh ja mit niemandem mit, der dir Bonbons geben will.", murmelte Kaiba sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Jugend von heute.

Mokuba war schon die ganze Zeit über so hibbelig, schon seit Wochen. Und das nur wegen Atemus Geburtstagsfeier.

Kaiba hielt in seiner Arbeit inne. Atemu! Phah! Dieser konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Warum nur hatte er sich von Mokuba überreden lassen, auf die Party mitzukommen? Es war ja nichts so, dass er nicht gerne mal irgendwohin einen drauf machen gehen würde. Aber Atemus Geburtstagsfeier war schon etwas zu viel des guten, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er den ganzen Abend nett zu diesem angeberischen, heuchlerischen Möchtegern-Monarchen sein musste. Und das war echt unter seinem Niveau. Lieber knutschte er Jonouchi.

Kaiba blickte sich schnell um, ob auch niemand da war, der ihn beobachten könnte, dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte knallen. Zu seinem Pech hatte er Mokuba schon versprochen mit ihm hinzugehen. Und so wie er seinen kleinen Bruder kannte, würde er das sicher nicht vergessen. Manchmal hatte es so den Anschein, als würde der Kleine das Gedächtnis eines Elefanten besitzen. Kaiba stöhnte ungehalten über die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt und spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken, so zu tun als wäre er krank. Doch so schnell wie dieser Gedanke gekommen war, verwarf Kaiba ihn auch wieder. Wenn er krank werden würde, würde Mokuba bei ihm zuhause bleiben und das wollte er seinem kleinen Bruder nicht antun; wo er sich doch schon so auf diese Party freute.

„Ich bin viel zu weich geworden.", murmelte Kaiba zu sich selbst und hob den Kopf.

Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und umrundete den Schreibtisch. Zwar hätte er noch eine Menge Dokumente zu überarbeiten, doch mit diesem miesen Ägypter im Kopf, konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort auf das große Sofa zu lümmeln und den Fernseher einzuschalten.

Ja, man möchte es kaum für möglich halten, aber Seto Kaiba war im Stande zu lümmeln. Unruhig zappte der Brünette durch die vielen Kanäle. Lief denn wirklich nichts Gescheites im Fernsehen? Frustriert schaltete er das Gerät wieder aus und legte sich der Länge nach auf das Sofa. Eine Weile starrte er an die Wohnzimmerdecke bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass dort Mokuba wohl irgendwann zwei Kaugummis hinaufgespuckt hatte.

Kaiba murrte und drehte sich auf die Seite. So still dazuliegen und nichts zu tun war auch nicht das wahre. Denn jetzt, wo er über alles und nichts nachdachte, kam ihm wieder Atemu in den Sinn. Oh, wie er diese Person hasste! Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung woran das lag, echt nicht! Schließlich hatte er es ja geschafft, sich mit Yugi, Jonouchi und dem ganzen Rest der Bagage, deren Namen er nicht mal genau wusste, anzufreunden. Was bei genauerer Betrachtung für ihn eigentlich nur Vorteile brachte. Yugi war zur wahren Attraktion in seinen Duel Monsters-Turnieren mutiert. Otogi –dieser komische Sohn eines Clowns- und er hatten schon vor längerer Zeit angefangen ein neues Spiel zu entwickeln, das so aussah, als würde es ein Kassenschlager werden. Rebecca Hopkins, dieses kleine Genie, hatte ihn und seine Firma schon manches Mal vor einem trojanischen Pferd befreit, das ihm rivalisierende Firmen geschickt hatten. Sogar Bakura -dieser kleine schizophrene Knilch- hatte sein Gutes, schließlich war er der einzige, den Mokuba seit Jahren für längere Zeit als Babysitter akzeptierte. Nur mit Jonouchi und Honda war das so eine Sache. Kaiba hatte lange nachgedacht und wirklich intensiv gesucht, doch er hatte keine vorteilhafte Eigenschaft an den beiden finden können… außer vielleicht dass sie ihn durch ihr ewiges ich-trete-in-jedes-Fettnäpfchen-das-ich-sehe erheiterten.

Tja, und dann war da noch Atemu, dieser komische Pharao, der aus völlig unbegreiflichen und für Kaiba eigentlich auch völlig irrelevanten Gründen wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Schadee geschlafen… Kaiba schüttelte angewidert der Kopf. Darüber wollte er beileibe nicht nachdenken. Bedeutend für ihn war nur, dass Atemu [i] hier [/i] war und vor [i] seiner [/i] Nase herumtanzte, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Kaiba knurrte missmutig auf und drückte sein Gesicht in eines der Polster.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Atemu hockte in Yugis und seinem gemeinsamen Zimmer auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einem Buch. Er war gerade eben aus der Bibliothek zurückgekommen und hatte eigentlich vor gehabt in Ruhe etwas zu lesen, doch nun schien das unmöglich. Er hatte sich ein Buch über die ägyptische Mythologie ausgeliehen und starrte nun auf die Seite, wo der Gott Seth beschrieben war.

Scheiße!! Er konnte nicht mal mehr lesen, weil ihn immer irgendwas an Kaiba erinnerte, diesem miesen, hinterhältigen, hundsgemeinen Mistkerl! Atemu stöhnt frustriert auf und warf das Buch mit Schwung in eine Zimmerecke. Es behagt ihm gar nicht, dass Kaiba morgen zu seiner Geburtstagsparty kommen würde. Aber wenn er wollte, dass auch Mokuba kam, musste er eben damit leben, dass dieser seinen Bruder mitschleppen würde. Er musste sich ja nicht mit ihm konfrontieren, es gab genug andere Leute, die anwesend sein würden. Er würde sich einfach zu Katsuya und Hiroto verkrümeln und den Rest des Abends bei ihnen bleiben. Kats würde niemals zulassen, dass sich Kaiba auch nur in seine Nähe wagen würde.

Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Plan ließ sich Atemu nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er musste Kaiba nur aus dem Weg gehen und ihn nicht ansehen, dann würde sein Geburtstag sicher doch noch irgendwie nett werden.

Verdammt! Atemu langte neben sich und packte sein Kissen. Wütend drückte er es zwischen seinen Händen zusammen und schleuderte es dann quer durchs Zimmer in eine Zimmerecke, wo es sich zu dem Bibliotheksbuch gesellte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie sich Yugi mit Kaiba anfreunden konnte. Schließlich hatte der Brünette jahrelang nichts anderes gemacht, als sie zu erniedrigen, ihnen Steine in den Weg zu legen und sie zu verspotten. Sogar Katsuya, Hiroto und Ryou schienen in letzter Zeit besser mit diesem arroganten Arschloch auszukommen. Becca hatte ihm sogar einen Virus vom Computer vertrieben!! Diese Verräterin! Wenn diese ganze beschissene Firma den Bach runter gegangen wäre, wäre das Kaiba nur recht geschehen.

Wie oft hatte er Atemu im Duell bedroht? Nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Yugi und all seine Freunde. Wie oft hatte er sich auf stur gestellt und aus sich aus schlichter Überheblichkeit geweigert, die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu verstehen? Die Sache mit Dartz zum Beispiel hätte viel besser ausgehen können, wenn Kaiba nicht ständig so engstirnig gewesen wäre, oder sich einmal etwas kooperativer verhalten hätte.

Atemu wollte gerade frustriert aufschreien, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und ein breit grinsender Yugi mit Mokuba und Ryou im Schlepptau herein trat. Verwundert sah Atemu auf, als seine kleiner Bruder und Mokuba zu Yugis Schreibtisch gingen und Ryou auf ihn zu schlenderte.

„Hi, Atemu.", meinte der Weißhaarige lächelnd „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dir kurz die Augen zuzuhalten?

„Öhm… nein.", Atemu schüttelte den Kopf und schloss brav die Augen.

Er hörte Yugi und Mokuba kichern und etwas rascheln.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragte er neugierig.

„Nichts was dich angeht, Atemu!" antwortete Yugi fröhlich und Mokuba kicherte dabei.

„Freu dich einfach auf morgen.", meinte Ryou sanft und drückte seinen Arm „So, du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen."

Atemu blickte sich schnell um, musste aber enttäuscht feststellen, dass Yugi und Mokuba schon verschwunden waren. Nur noch ein lächelnder Ryou saß neben ihm auf dem Bett.

„Klar freu ich mich.", sagte Atemu „Aber bitte sieh zu, dass es die beiden nicht übertreiben, okay? Ich kenn Yugi. Wenn er sich mal in was reinsteigert, ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen."

„Schon klar!" Ryou stand auf „Ich pass eh schon die ganze Zeit auf. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst es mögen." Er zwinkerte Atemu noch einmal zu und verschwand dann mit einem kurzen „Tschüss!" ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

Der Tag verging und der Abend brach an. Für Atemus Geschmack verging die Zeit viel zu langsam und er ertappte sich mehrmals dabei wie er sich wünschte, es wäre schon morgen. Yugi rannte die ganze Zeit mit einem geheimnisvollen und wissenden Grinsen durch das Haus und machte seinen großen Bruder so beinahe wahnsinnig. Also versuchte sich der Rothaarige abzulenken, jedoch wusste er nicht mit was. Er hatte sogar einmal in Erwägung gezogen, das verhasste Bibliotheksbuch noch einmal aufzuschlagen, doch schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran würgte es ihn. Wenn das jetzt schon so war, was würde erst passieren, sobald er Kaiba morgen in Fleisch und Blut gegenüber stand? Würde er diesem vielleicht auf die blank polierten Schuhe kotzen? Atemu grinste böse. Kaibas Gesicht bei dieser Aktion würde er zu gerne sehen.

„Atemu!" Yugi kam in das Zimmer und wirkte ziemlich überdreht „Ich freu mich ja schon so auf morgen!"

Atemu, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwas im Internet gesurft war, drehte sich um. „Ich auch, Hikari. Aber bitte hibbel nicht so rum, sonst tust du dir noch weh!"

Yugi setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sein Bett. „Sorry, aber wenn du nur wüsstest, was dich morgen erwartet!!"

„Wenn du es mir sagen würdest, würde ich es wissen.", meinte Atemu lauernd und näherte sich Yugi wie eine Raubkatze.

Yugi fing an wie irre zu kichern, als Atemu sich auf ihn stürzte und durchkitzelte.

Die Nacht verging langsam und schleppend. Atemu drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und versuchte verbissen etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Er verstand nicht, warum er so schrecklich aufgeregt war. Vielleicht, weil es das erste Mal war, dass er seinen Geburtstag auf diese Weise feierte, mit seinen Freunden? Atemu musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen und er drückte seinen Kopf fest in sein Kissen. Vorsichtig lugte er über die Schulter zu Yugi im benachbarten Bett, doch dieser bewegte sich nicht und schien seelenruhig zu schlafen.

Kain Wunder, er musste auf die Überraschung, die so großartig angekündigt worden war, ja nicht warten. Frustrierte und immer noch aufgeregt fuhr Atemu fort sich hin und her zu wälzen. Erst in den frühern Morgenstunden schaffte er es etwas Schlaf zu finden. Allerdings nicht für lange denn Yugi riss ihn schon zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit von zehn Uhr wieder aus den Federn.

Mit einem lauten „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Atemu!" stürmte er das Zimmer und hüpfte auf das Bett seines großen Bruders. Dieser murrte nur verschlafen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Doch Yugi kannte kein Erbarmen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck hatte er Atemu seine Wärmequelle entzogen und auf den Boden geschleudert. Dieser bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als die Kälte über ihn hereinbrach.

„Yugi!" jammerte er kläglich.

„Ja?" mit Unschuldsmiene stand der Kleinere neben seinem Bett und blickt auf ihn hinab „Was ist los, Yami? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Yuuugiii!" Atemu strampelte ein paar Mal mit den Beinen „Gib mir meine Decke wieder! Das ist nicht fair! Du hast kein Recht, sie mir wegzunehmen!"

Yugi grinste nur und lief samt Decke zur Tür hinaus. „Hol sie dir doch!"

Knurrend rappelte sich Atemu auf und stürmte Yugi hinterher. „Bleib stehen! Ich hab doch Geburtstag! Gib sie mit wie…"

Gerade war er in die Küche gestürmt, da blieb ihm das Wort im Hals stecken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand er vor dem Küchentisch, an dem Yugi, Großvater Muto und seine Freunde saßen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Torte, auf der mit Zuckerguss die Zahl [b] 18 [/b] geschrieben stand. Rund um die Torte waren bunte Geschenke gestapelt, die geradezu zum Auspacken einluden.

„Ihr… ihr… Yugi…", Atemu starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot und war nicht fähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervorzubringen.

Endlich erbarmte sich Yugi seiner und umarmte ihn fest. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Als wäre das der Startschuss gewesen, sprangen Anzu, Katsuya, Hiroto und Ryou auf und bestürmten Atemu ebenfalls mit Glückwünschen, Umarmungen und Küsschen. Als sich dieser endlich von ihnen lösen konnte, glich sein Gesicht einer vollreifen Tomate.

„Danke, Leute.", grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen „Das wär echt nicht nötig gewesen, ich…"

„Warte erst mal bis heute Abend.", unterbrach ihn Yugi grinsend.

Atemu wurde noch röter -wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war- und schluckte etwas unsicher.

„Yugi.", meinte er flehend „Du sollst doch nicht…"

Wieder wurde der ehemalige Pharao unterbrochen, diesmal von Großvater Muto. „Will jemand ein Stück Torte? Atemu, du solltest deine Geschenke auspacken, sonst haben wir auf dem Tisch keinen Platz mehr!"

Mit einem letzten schelmischen Augenzwinkern ging Yugi zu dem anderen zurück und Atemu folgte ihm mit einem geballten Knäuel Freude im Bauch, das sich immer mehr ausbreitete.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

„SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Ein verzweifelter Hilfeschrei hallte durch die ganze Villa. Kaiba, der -wie jede freie Minute seines Lebens, die er nicht mit Essen, schlafen oder sich seinen anderweitigen natürlichen Bedürfnissen hingeben verbrachte- vor seinem Computer hockte und seine Aktien überprüfte, schnellte hoch. Was das gerade Mokuba gewesen? Klar, wer sonst. Von seinen Angestellten traute sich niemand ihn einfach so beim Vornamen anzusprechen.

Der Brünette umrundete schnell seinen Schreibtisch und eilte aus dem Büro. Wenn es um seinen kleinen Bruder ging, war ihm alles andere egal. Im Laufschritt hastete er den langen Gang bis zu ihrer beider Schlafzimmer hinunter und stürmte schließlich etwas außer Atem in das Mokubas Zimmer.

„Was ist los?"

Kaiba hätte alles erwartet. Eine eingestürzte Zimmerdecke, Zombies, die plötzlich aufgetaucht waren und seinen Bruder bedrohten oder seinen Bruder selbst, wie er plötzlich als Mädchen vor ihm stand. Wie gesagt, Kaiba hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Mokuba stand völlig aufgelöst vor seinem Kleiderschrank und raufte sich die Haare. Mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um.

„Setoooo! Es ist schrecklich! Ich habe nichts mehr anzuziehen!!"

Kaiba, der seinem Bruder gerade eine Moralpredigt wegen der unangebrachten Störung bei seiner Arbeit halten wollte, verstummte augenblicklich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er trat neben seinen Bruder und warf einen Blick in dessen Kleiderschrank, der beinahe überquoll.

„Ähm, Mokuba? Wie war das mit [i] ich hab nichts mehr anzuziehen [/i]? Deine ganzer Schrank ist voll, verdammt! Du hast sicher mehr Klamotten als jedes Mädchen!"

Mokuba hob den Kopf und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Aber… aber…", stammelte er „Ich kann doch davon nichts heute für die Party anziehen!"

Kaiba zuckte zusammen. Die Party! Scheiße, die war ja heute. Genervt schloss er kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Okay, Mokuba, schau mal. Du brauchst nicht was besonderes anzuziehen. Einfach eine Jeans, ein T-Shirt und ne Jacke drüber.", er griff in den Schrank und zog eine Kleidungsstücke hervor „Bei Jungs sieht es eh etwas schwul aus, wenn sie sich so aufbrezeln."

Mokuba sah Kaiba mit großen Augen zu und legte schließlich den Kopf schief. „Aber Seto", er wackelte grinsend mit dem Zeigefinger hin und her „Bei deinen Geschäftsessen brauchst du auch immer Stunden im Badezimmer und danach siehst du immer so aus, als wärst du einem Modemagazin entsprungen." die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen funkelten unverschämt „Heißt das etwa, du bist-"

„Ich will kein Wort darüber hören!" Kaiba klang mehr als genervt „Zu deiner Information: bei Geschäftsessen muss ich eine gute Figur machen, auf dieser Party hingegen läufst du nur in Gefahr dich voll zu kotzen! Also zieh dir deine Klamotten an und red nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst!"

Damit drehte sich der Brünette um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Mokuba blickte ihm nach und grinste wissend.

Kaiba stürmte an seinem verdutzt drein blickenden Hausmädchen vorbei in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. In solchen Situationen verfluchte er seinen kleinen Bruder und er war beinahe dazu verführt, ihn an irgendeiner Autobahnraststätte auszusetzen. Er blickte auf die Uhr und stöhnte genervt. Es war bereits halb sechs Uhr am Abend! War die Zeit so schnell vergangen oder war er in ein Zeitloch geraten? Mokuba wollte schon um sieben Uhr auf der Party sein um Yugi noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen und da musste sein großer Bruder natürlich mit um Händchen zu halten. Kaiba ließ sich frustriert auf das Bett fallen. Noch einmal ließ er sich den bereits verworfenen Plan sich krank zu stellen durch den Kopf gehen. Vielleicht sollte er aus dem Fenster springen und sich so ein Bein brechen? Entschlossen stand Kaiba auf. Sein Plan wurde jedoch von Mokuba vereitelt, der in sein Zimmer stürmte wie ein Wirbelwind, in vor den Kleiderschrank zerrte, ihn zwang, sich was Anständiges anzuziehen und ihn dann unbarmherzig mit sich schleifte. Das nächste, was Seto Kaiba zu Gesicht bekam, waren Unmengen von goldenen Girlanden, roten Luftballons und weißen Glitzerdingern, die er nicht so recht identifizieren konnte. ( hochgeladen)

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Atemu war aufgeregt, und wie. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde aus der Brust springen. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Schließlich saß er gerade mit verbundenen Augen hinter Katsuya auf dessen Motorrad und raste –ohne zu wissen wohin- durch Domino. Zuerst hatte Atemu sich geweigert mit verbundenen Augen auf dieses Höllengefährt zu steigen, aber schließlich hatte die Neugier doch gesiegt. Trotzdem dankte er allen Göttern, als Katsuya endlich anhielt und ihn von der Maschine und mit sich zerrte.

Auf Atemus Frage, wohin es denn eigentlich ging, wurde ihm nur mit Kichern und dem Satz, er solle doch Geduld haben, geantwortet. Geduld! Das sagte sich so leicht!! Atemu schnaubte frustriert und folgte Kats weiterhin wie ein folgsames Hündchen. Als ihm endlich das Tuch abgenommen wurde und sich seine Augen an das plötzlich grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, stand er vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Atemu wollte schon fragen, was das ganze sollte, als Kats ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

„Na los, mach sie auf."

Zögernd nahm Atemu die kalte Türklinke in die Hand und drückte sie hinunter. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat einen Schritt in den Raum ein. Ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als plötzlich das Licht anging und lautes Geschrei ertönte. Goldenes, Rotes und Glitzerndes stürmte auf ihn ein, irgendjemand fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm beinahe die Luft aus den Lungen.

„Atemu!"

Der ehemalige Pharao blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er realisierte, dass Yugi vor ihm stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Atemu? Geht es dir gut? Gefällt dir die Überraschung nicht?"

Atemu blickte seinen kleinen Bruder an und bemerkte einen Hauch von Unsicherheit in dessen Gesicht.

„Doch… ich bin nur.", Atemu sah sich um und riss die Augen auf „Verdammt Yugi!!" schrie er lauter als beabsichtigt „Ihr habt den Clubraum im [i] Lagoon [/i] gemietet?? Seid ihr des Wahnsinns? Das war doch schweineteuer!!"

Er blickte in eine Runde von grinsenden Gesichtern.

„Nicht so sehr.", Yugi lachte „Man muss nur den Freund der Tochter des Inhabers kennen." Er zwinkerte Ryuuji zu, der zufrieden mit sich und seiner Glanzleistung daneben stand.

„Oh Yugi.", Atemu nahm den Kleineren in die Arme „Danke, aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Doch.", schaltete sich nun Anzu ein und löste Yugi ab, um Atemu zu umarmen „Das ist dein erster Geburtstag mit deinen Freunden. Den sollst du so schnell nicht vergessen."

Der Rothaarige war gerührt. Er war keine Heulsuse, wirklich nicht, aber diesmal musste er sich wirklich arg zusammenreißen, dass ihm nicht die Tränen kamen, als er von jedem seiner Freunde umarmt und zu seinem Geburtstag beglückwünscht wurde. Mokuba wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen und gab ihn erst frei, als er einen bösen Blick seitens Kaiba einfing.

Tja, Kaiba war so eine Sache für sich. Im Grunde war Atemu froh, dass dieser sich ihm nicht genähert, ihn nicht einmal angeschaut hatte. Der Brünette saß einfach etwas abseits auf einem der Sofas und schien Mokuba genauestens im Auge zu behalten. Tatsächlich schaffte es Atemu -größtenteils deshalb, weil sich der Firmenchef so rar machte und mit niemandem redete- einen recht angenehmen Abend zu verbringen. Ab und an huschte sein Blick zwar wieder zu Kaiba, aber nur um festzustellen, dass er nun ein Bein über das andere geschlagen oder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

Irgendwann an diesem Abend kam Atemu endlich dazu, seine Geschenke, die er am Morgen nicht angerührt hatte, auszupacken. Er freute sich über jedes Präsent und war es auch noch so seltsam… wie etwa ein Sortiment Haargummis von Katsuya in allen Regenbogenfarben. Als Mokuba ihm strahlend sein Geschenk in die Hand drückte und noch extra betonte, dass es auch von [i] Seto [/i] kam, stand dieser missmutig schnaubend auf und stapfte nach draußen auf die Terrasse. Atemu widerstand den Drang, dem Brünetten nachzuschauen und widmete sich stattdessen dem Geschenk der Kaibas. Vorsichtig, viel vorsichtiger als bei den anderen Geschenken, löste er das bunte Papier und holte eine CD hervor.

„Ich hoffe du magst sie.", meinte Mokuba nervös und blickte Atemu erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser besah sich die CD genauer. Orientalische Entspannungsmusik.

„Wir wussten ja nicht, welchen Musiktyp du magst. Also haben wir dir einfach so was gekauft. Das dich ein wenig an deine Vergangenheit erinnert."

Auf Atemus Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. „Danke, Mokuba.", er umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen „Sie gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich werde sie zuhause sofort anhören."

Mokuba grinste erleichtert und hüpfte fröhlich zu Yugi, der bestätigend nickte.

Atemu konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, welche Mühe sich Yugi und seine Freunde für ihn gegeben hatten. Schon allein den Clubraum zu bekommen, war sehr schwierig, ob man nun den Freund der Tochter des Inhabers kannte oder nicht. Yugi und Mokuba mussten das schon vor Monaten geplant haben. Seufzend ließ sich der Rothaarige auf eines der Sofas nieder und besah sich die Dekoration. Alles war in rot, gold und weiß gehalten. Die Farben, die ihn damals als Pharao ausgezeichnet hatten. Sogar das hatte Yugi mit eingeplant.

Atemu seufzte abermals und lehnte sich zurück. Er war müde. Bis jetzt war er den ganzen Abend lang herumgegangen und hatte sich mit seinen Freunden amüsiert. Yugi und Mokuba hatten es tatsächlich geschafft all die Personen aufzutreiben, mit denen er im Laufe seiner Duellkarriere Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Mai, das blonde Busenwunder, hatte sich zwar zuerst geweigert zu kommen, doch nun schien es ihr trotzdem gut zu gefallen. Denn sie stand gerade mit Anzu, Shizuka und Rebecca in einer Ecke und kicherte wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Sogar Pegasus hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm ein Präsent zu schicken, was sich als Videokassette mit einem selbstgesungenes Geburtstagslied entpuppte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Pegasus eine schreckliche Singstimme hatte und die Videokassette wurde augenblicklich in den Mülleimer verbannt.

Atemu sah auf, als sich das Sofa neben ihm leicht absenkte. Anzu hatte sich kurz von ihren Freundinnen loseisen können und war zu ihm gekommen.

„Na?" fragte sie lächelnd „Geht es dir gut?"

Atemu nickte. „Fantastisch. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

Das brünette Mädchen lachte. „Jetzt schon? Es ist doch erst halb eins!"

Atemu zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. „[i] Erst [/i] halb eins, sagst du?" er schüttelte lachend den Kopf „Na gut, dann muss ich mich wohl darauf einstellen mit euch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden durchzufeiern." Er stand auf „Ich geh mal kurz Luftschnappen, damit ich wieder wach werde."

„Klar.", Anzu grinste „Ich werde mit dann mal an Yugi ranschmeißen."

Atemu blickte ihr hinterher, wie sie mit den Hüften wackelnd auf Yugi zuging und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dieser wurde schlagartig knallrot, packte Anzus Hand und zog sie mit sich. In diesem Moment hatte Atemu soviel Anstand sich umzudrehen und durch die offene Terrassentür nach draußen zu treten.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Kaiba hatte es kommen sehen. Er hatte Mokuba mit allem gedroht, das ihm eingefallen war, doch anscheinend konnte man dem Kleinen mit Hausarrest und Videospielentzug keine Angst mehr machen. Hätte er doch nur seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und aus dem Fenster gesprungen, dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht diese Farce hier antun! Er hatte Mokuba eingeschäft ihn nicht zu erwähnen, aber der Kleine musste sich ja immerzu widersetzten! Was hatte er bei der Erziehung nur falsch gemacht?

Kaiba kramte frustriert in seiner Hosentasche und beförderte ein Päckchen Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug zutage. Missmutig steckte er sich einen der Glimmstängel zwischen die Lippen und zündete die Spitze an. Der erste Zug war immer der Beste, fand Kaiba. Vor allem, wenn man den ganzen Tag noch keine einzige Zigarette geraucht hatte. Langsam ließ er den graublauen Rauch zwischen seinen Lippen entweichen und beobachtete, wie er sich in der Luft langsam auflöste.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Kaiba Atemus Geburtstag vollkommen egal wäre. Er war sogar mitgegangen, als Mokuba das Geschenk kaufte und hatte seinen Bruder ganz dezent darauf hingewiesen etwas zu nehmen, das Atemu an seine Pharaonenzeit erinnerte. Kaiba wusste bis jetzt immer noch nicht was ihn da geritten hatte, sich Gedanken um einen ehemaligen Erzrivalen zu machen.

Hm… Kaiba zog erneut an seiner Zigarette. So wie er und Atemu sich anfeindeten war ihre Rivalität alles andere als ehemalig. Dabei hatte er sich doch so bemüht –auf Wunsch seines Bruders natürlich- mit Yugi und dem Kindergarten klarzukommen.

Vor einem Jahr, als Yugi und Jonouchi die grandiose Idee hatten Atemus Rückkehr und ihren Sieg über Zorg mit einer kleinen Fete auf seinem Luftschiff zu feiern, hatte er wirklich versucht sich mit allen auszusprechen. Was auch sehr gut geklappt hatte. Er verstand sich mittlerweile mit jedem mehr oder weniger… nur nicht mit Atemu.

Kaiba hatte keine Ahnung, was das Problem des ehemaligen Pharaos war, doch jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur versucht hatte sich mit dem Rothaarigen auszusprechen, war alles in einer handfesten Streiterei ausgeartet. Einmal waren beide schon so weit gewesen sich zu prügeln, wenn Ryou und Jonouchi nicht heldenhaft eingeschritten wären.

Ab da hatte es auch Kaiba gereicht. Warum sollte er sich anstrengen ein besseres Verhältnis zu Atemu aufzubauen, wenn der sich benahm wie ein sturer Ochse und ihn immer wieder angiftete? Zurückgiften konnte Kaiba genauso gut. Und so war es dann dabei geblieben. Mittlerweile hassten sich Atemu und er so sehr, dass sie nicht mal mehr im Duell gegeneinander antraten. Das letzte Mal, als sie das getan hatten, hatte Atemu seine Duelldisk zu Boden geworfen und hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt um auf ihn einzuschlagen.

Kaiba hatte oft mit Yugi darüber geredet, doch auch dieser konnte nicht sagen, warum sich Atemu in seiner Gegenwart immer in eine Furie verwandelte. Obwohl sich das Verhalten des ehemaligen Pharaos in letzter Zeit sehr verändert hatte. Er griff Kaiba nicht mehr direkt an, sondern ging ihm aus dem Weg –oder flüchtete gar regelrecht.

Kaiba schnipste den Zigarettenstummel über das Geländer und fischte eine neue Zigarette aus dem Päckchen. Sollte Atemu doch seine Launen an wem anderen auslassen und nicht an ihm. Wenigstens hatte er ihn heute bisher in Ruhe gelassen. Kaiba hatte zwar die Blicke bemerkt, die ihm Atemu immer wieder zugeworfen hatte, doch er war nicht darauf eingegangen. Nach ihm hätte es eh nichts gebracht, wenn er angefangen hätte mit dem Rothaarigen zu streiten.

Erneut aufseufzend fuhr Kaiba in seine hintere Hosentasche und holte sein Feuerzeug hervor. Mitterweile war ein frischer Wind aufgekommen und trieb ihm immer wieder einzelne Strähnen seiner braunen Haare ins Gesicht. Kaiba drehte sich um, um im Schutze seines Körpers die Zigarette anzuzünden und erstarrte. An der offenen Terrassentür stand Atemu und sah ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. Kaiba wollte sich gerade für einen verbalen Angriff wappnen, als der Rothaarige auf dem Ansatz kehrt machte und auf die Party zurückging. Verblüfft blickte Kaiba ihm nach.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Atemu hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Urplötzlich war der Drang frische Luft zu schnappen verschwunden. Der Grund dafür war ein großer brünetter Firmenchef, der gerade rauchend an der Terrassenbrüstung lehnte. Fuck! Warum musste gerade [i] er jetzt hier stehen? Konnte er nicht irgendwo anders rauchen, oder sich in Luft auflösen? Oder sich von der Brüstung stürzen? Dann wäre ein Problem weniger auf der Welt. Blieben nur noch die Globale Erwärmung und der Rüstungswettstreit.

Alles in Atemu drängte sich leise zurückzuziehen und zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Stattdessen blieb er an Ort und Stelle stehen wie festgewachsen und starrte Kaiba an. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, wie wunderschön dieser Mann war. Atemus Herz verkrampfte sich und sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.

Der Anblick war fast schon übernatürlich, wie Kaiba an der Brüstung lehnte, mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und sich immer wieder einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichend. Atemu schluckte hart und das Zittern wurde immer stärker. Genauso hatte Kaiba auch damals vor einem Jahr auf der Plattform des Luftschiffes gestanden und geraucht.

Plötzlich wuchs in Atemu das Verlangen zu ihm hinzugehen und ihn von hinten zu umarmen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte nur dastehen und Kaiba ansehen. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie der Brünette den Zigarettenstummel über das Geländer schmiss und eine neue Zigarette aus dem zerknautschten Päckchen fischte. Elegant griff Kaiba in seine hintere Hosentasche und Atemus Blick wanderte so unweigerlich zu dem perfekten straffen Hintern, den Kaiba mit sichtlichem Stolz mit sich herumtrug.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Kaiba um und Atemu riss den Kopf hoch. Er blickte geradewegs in Kaibas blaue Augen -diese Augen, die er so sehr hassen gelernt hatte. Sofort versteifte sich Atemu und unterband so das zittern seines Körpers. Der Brünette vor ihm sah ihn erstaunt an, mit der unangezündeten Zigarette im Mund und dem Feuerzeug in der Hand. Genauso hatte ihn Kaiba damals auch angesehen. In Atemu glomm die Wut auf und offene Feindseligkeit legte sich in seinen Blick. Er sah, dass Kaiba etwas sagen wollte, doch er befürchtete, dass er die Beherrschung verlieren würde, sollte er diese dunkle Stimme hören. Also drehte er sich einfach um und ging zu seinen Gästen zurück.

Die Lust zum Feiern war ihm vergangen. Zwar hatte er sich geschworen, sich von Kaiba nicht seinen Geburtstag versauen zu lassen, doch anscheinend schaffte es dieser Mistkerl immer wieder allen ihr Leben zu versauen. Atemu wollte nur noch nach Hause, ins Bett und sich dort frustriert in die Decke kuscheln. Außerdem wollte er sich die CD von Mokuba anhören und sich versuchen an die Zeiten zu erinnern, wo seine Situation noch nicht so verzweifelt war.

Auf halbem Weg zurück kam Atemu Yugi entgegen, der ihn, kaum dass erihn erblickte, strahlend anlächelte.

„Atemu! Hier bist du! Ich hab dich schon gesucht."

„Ich war nur frische Luft schnappen.", Atemu deutete zur Terrassentür, wo gerade Kaiba wieder eintrat, der aber von dem Rothaarigen geflissentlich ignoriert wurde „Yugi, ich…"

„Anzu hat schon gesagt, dass du etwas müde bist.", fiel ihm Yugi fröhlich ins Wort „Aber jetzt wird getanzt, da wirst du ganz bestimmt wieder munter. Komm schon." Er packte Atemu am handgelenk „Du auch Seto. Keine Widerrede!"

Damit zog Yugi seinen Großen Bruder zu den Gästen zurück und Kaiba trottete den beiden missmutig hinterher. Alles in allem wurde die restliche Feier für Atemu trotzdem noch recht angenehm. Er wurde zwar gezwungen mit Mai zu tanzen, genoss es aber nach einer Weile. Der Alkohol floss reichlich und niemand wusste, wo Hiroto und Katsuya den aufgetrieben hatten. Es war bereits nach drei Uhr, als sich die ersten Gäste verabschiedeten. Rebecca wollte nach Hause und Ryou beschloss sie zu begeleiten. Auch Katsuy und Shizuka beschlossen nach Hause zu gehen, da der Blonde der Meinung war, seine kleine Schwester hätte genug gefeiert. Diese protestierte natürlich heftigst und willigte erst ein mitzukommen, als Hiroto so beiläufig erwähnte, dass auch er müde war.

Die Zurückgebliebenen saßen nun auf den Sofas, tranken, redeten und lachten. Atemu besah sich seine Geschenke noch mal genauer und beförderte unter viel Gelächter einen Vibrator zutage, den er zuvor unbemerkt hatte verschwinden lassen. Mir einem genuschelten „Den brauch ich doch gar nicht." stopfte er ihn schnell wieder in die Verpackung zurück.

„Oh doch, Atemu!" lachte Yugi, der mittlerweile mehr als angeheitert neben Anzu saß.

Atemu zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hoch. Auch er war schon zu betrunken, um noch zu einer anderen Reaktion fähig zu sein.

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass du zur Zeit keinen Freund hast.", Yugi grinste breit „Und so laut wie letztens im Bad warst, brauchst du unbedingt mal etwas Abwechslung."

Sofort war Atemu wieder klar im Kopf und er errötete von den Zehenspitzen bis zu den Haarwurzeln. „Ich… ich bin nicht schwul…", stammelte er und versuchte diese äußerst peinliche Situation noch zu retten.

„Ach nicht?" Mais Stimme klang in Atemus Ohren irgendwie beängstigend spöttisch „Dabei wirkte Ryuujis Hintern doch so interessant auf dich! Er hat heute aber auch eine verflucht enge Hose an."

In diesem Moment hätte Atemu sich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen, denn der Blick, den ihm Ryuuji zuwarf, war alles andere als erfreut.

„Shit.", wisperte er „Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?"

„Och, schon eine ganze Weile.", Yugi winkte ab „Du warst nie besonders gut darin, Dinge vor mir zu verheimlichen."

„Ihr… ihr habt doch kein Problem damit, oder?" fragte Atemu unsicher in die Runde.

„Wenn du meinen Hintern in Ruhe lässt, nicht.", warf Ryuuji ein und zog wie zur Bestätigung seine Freundin näher zu sich.

„Klar doch.", Atemu hob wie zur Bestätigung die Hände und griff, nun um einiges erleichtert, nach einer weiteren Flasche Bier „Ich danke dem, der mir den Vibrator geschenkt hat!"

„Bitte!" kam es strahlend von Mai.

Wie auf Kommando fing die ganze Runde an zu lachen. Mokuba, der von Kaiba mit Adleraugen überwacht wurde, kicherte wild und wäre fast vom Sofa gefallen, wenn Yugi ihn nicht im letzten Moment festgehalten hätte. Im Grunde achtete niemand besonders auf den schweigsamen Brünetten, der mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen in Mokubas Reichweite in einem Sessel saß. Er hatte sein Bier, das man ihm angeboten hatte, nicht angerührt und auch sonst hatte keiner gesehen, dass er etwas anderes als Wasser getrunken hätte. Atemu zwang sich, nicht zu Kaiba zu schauen, sondern sich auf die Witze seiner Freunde zu konzentrieren. Und mit der Zeit musste er sich dazu nicht mal mehr zwingen, den Kaiba war ihm –salopp ausgedrückt- scheißegal. Der Alkohol begann seinen Tribut zu verlangen und beschränkte sein Denken einzig und allein auf das Bemühen, nicht umzukippen.

Um fünf Uhr schließlich beschloss Kaiba einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Er packte Mokuba, der beinahe im Sitzen einschlief, kurzerhand und trug ihn hinaus zum Auto. Nach dieser Aktion beschlossen auch die restlichen Partygäste nach Hause zugehen und den Rest des Tages damit zu verbringen zu schlafen. Yugi hatte mit dem Inhaber des [i] Lagoon [/i] vereinbart, dass sie erst morgen kommen würden um Ordnung zu schaffen, also konnten sich alle beruhigt von den Strapazen der Nacht erholen.

Mai fuhr bei Ryuuji und dessen Freundin mit, da sie im gleichen Stadtteil wohnten und Yugi beschloss mit Anzu nach Hause zu gehen. Atemu machte das nichts aus. Es würde ihm ganz gut tun, sich in der frischen Luft auf den Heimweg zu machen. Mit einer Plastiktüte, in der er seine Geschenke transportierte, in der Hand trat er aus dem Club und bemerkte, dass er bereits anfing zu dämmern. Tief sog er die Morgenluft ein und merkte auch schon sogleich, dass sein Kopf wenigstens etwas klarer wurde.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass die Party trotz allem super gelaufen war wollte er sich fröhlich auf den Heimweg machen, doch als er um die nächste Ecke bog ließ ihn etwas stutzten. Dort hatte Kaiba sein Auto geparkt und der Brünette war gerade im Begriff einzusteigen, als er Atemu bemerkte. Dieser blieb wieder wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Kaiba angriffslustig an.

Resignierend seufzend richtete sich Kaiba auf und sah den Rothaarigen an.

„Ich habe es schon den ganzen Abend kommen sehen.", sagte er kalt „Es war fast schon ein wenig unheimlich, dass du mich die ganze Zeit ignoriert hast."

„Du widerlicher Bastard.", fauchte Atemu „Halt bloß die Klappe!"

Kaiba hob eine Augenbraue. „Womit wir dieses Problem behoben hätten." Er hob abwehrend die Hände „Aber, ich werde dich jetzt nicht zurück beleidigen, weil mir das langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven geht. Ich hab im Grunde ja nichts gegen eine erfrischende Meinungsverschiedenheit, doch ich möchte auch den Grund dafür kennen."

Er wartungsvoll sah er Atemu an, der einfach nur fassungslos zurück starrte. Plötzlich glitt dem Rothaarigen die Tüte aus den Händen, fiel zu Boden und der gesamte Inhalt verteilte sich auf der Straße.

„[i] Du [/i] wagst es [i] mich [/i] zu fragen, warum ich dich hasse?" Atemu klang genauso entgeistert wie er aussah.

Kaiba runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das jetzt auch schon zu viel, oder was?" knurrte er „Seit einem Jahr herrscht zwischen uns ein regelrechter Krieg und ich möchte verdammt noch mal wissen, warum! Ich mein, zuerst war es ja ganz lustig mit dir zu streiten, weil Jonouchi die Lust verlor, aber langsam nervt es."

Atemu schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er starrte Kaiba immer noch fassungslos an. „Wir haben die ganze Zeit gestritten, ich habe dich gehasst, beschimpft, auf das gröbste beleidigt, dich sogar geschlagen ohne dass du gewusst hast warum??" Seine Stimme schwang einige Oktaven in die Höhe „Ich fass es nicht!!"

Atemu schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass das nicht stimmte. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich… ich erinnere mich genau.", er streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Kaiba „Dein beschissenes Luftschiff. Auf deinem fucking Luftschiff! Sag nicht, dass dir das nichts sagt. Vor einem Jahr… So was kann man nicht vergessen!!" Atemus Stimme wurde leiser „Sag mir, dass du mich verarschst. Sag mir, dass du nur so tust als ob, um mich zur Weißglut zu treiben. Bitte sag mir, dass du es nicht vergessen hast."

Kaiba hatte Atemus Monolog schweigend zugehört und nun weiteten sich seine Augen. Das meinte dieser Idiot doch nicht ernst, oder? An was sollte er sich denn bitte schön erinnern?

„Was redest du da für einen Quatsch, Atemu? Vor einem Jahr war diese unnötige Feier von Jonouchi und Yugi auf meinem Luftschiff… ebenfalls wegen dir, nur so mal nebenbei. Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst! Ich hab mich dort mit allen ausgesöhnt, nur du hast auf stur geschalten."

Atemu war während Kaibas Worte einige Schritte zurückgestolpert. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht mehr. Das… das…"

Ohne seinen Satz zu vollenden drehte er sich um und rannte wie von wilden Hunden gehetzt davon.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Atemu rannte, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Seine Knie zitterten und seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding. Sein Herz schlug so fest gegen seine Brust, dass es weh tat, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der sich nach Kaibas Worten in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte. Keuchend blieb er stehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er hingerannt war. Um ihn herum waren Bäume, Wiesen und Kieswege, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass er im Stadtpark gelandet war. Mit letzter Kraft ließ er sich auf einer der Bänke nieder und sackte zusammen.

Schon im nächsten Moment schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und rannen sein Gesicht hinunter. Er hatte gedacht, dass Kaiba wusste, warum Atemu ihn hasste. Er war sich sicher, dass Kaiba sich dessen bewusst war, doch dem war anscheinend nicht so. Er hatte den Brünetten ein ganzes Jahr umsonst beschimpft und verachtet… ein Jahr, das er so anders hätte verbringen können.

Atemus Hände krampften sich in den Saum seiner Jacke. Wie hatte Kaiba das nur vergessen können? [i] So was [/i] vergisst ein Mensch doch nicht. Er jedenfalls hatte es nie vergessen. Beinahe Jede Nacht hatte er davon geträumt, die Szene hatte sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf abgespielt, bis zum Ende und manchmal hatte er sich auch noch ausgemalt, was passiert wäre, wenn sie weiter gegangen wären. Fest kniff Atemu die Augen zusammen. Er wollte diese Bilder, die sich in seinen Kopf festgesetzte zu haben schienen, jetzt nicht sehen. Doch so sehr er sich wehrte, desto mehr schienen sie sich ihm aufzudrängen.

Atemu wusste nicht wie lange er alleine auf der Parkbank gesessen und geweint hatte. Die Zeit war an ihm vorbei geflogen wie ein leichter Windhauch. Nichts hatte er wahrgenommen, nur seine eigenen drückenden Gedanken. Nun, da er zum ersten Mal wieder bewusst aufschaute blickte er geradewegs in das Gesicht eines fremden Mannes, der ihn besorgt musterte. Hinter dem Mann stand eine Frau, die mehr als genervt schien.

„Junge, geht es dir gut?"

Atemu starrte den Mann an und nickte schließlich klamm. Dieser erhob sich wieder und ging zu der Frau zurück, die etwas von „Drogen" zischte und ihn eiligst wegzog. Atemu konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob das wohl nicht doch stimmte. Er fühlte sich betäubt und wie in Watte gepackt. Ein seltsamer Druck lag auf seinen Ohren und seine Sicht war verschwommen. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf wackeligen Beinen den Weg zurück. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Jedoch dauerte es eine Weile bis Atemu sich orientiert und herausgefunden hatte, in welchem Stadtteil er sich befand. Es war schon weit nach Mittag, als er endlich den Spieleladen erreichte und sich an einem schockierten Yugi vorbei in sein Bett schleppte.

************

„SETOOO!!"

Kaiba hob genervt den Kopf, als Mokubas laute Stimme durch das ganze Haus hallte. Was wollte dieser Kampfzwerg denn jetzt schon wieder von ihm? Er hatte gehofft, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch von der Feier ganz und gar erledigt war und den ganzen Tag durchschlafen würde, doch dem war anscheinend nicht so.

„FUCK! SETO KAIBA; DU MIESER BASTARD!!"

Kaiba hob eine Augenbraue. [i] Das [/i] war definitiv nicht sein Bruder gewesen. Er erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Wohnzimmersessel und wollte gerade hinaus in die Vorhalle treten, als ihm zwei wutschnaubende Stiere entgegen kamen. Jedenfalls glaubte Kaiba das, doch bei näherem Hinschauen entpuppten sie sich als Mokuba und Yugi.

„Was soll das Geschrei?" fragte er gereizt. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und war verdammt müde. Schreiende kleine Kampfzwerge konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

„Was hast du mit Atemu gemacht, Seto?" Yugis Gesicht war wutverzerrt, als er direkt vor Kaiba stehen blieb.

Dieser blinzelte überrascht. „Was sollte ich ihm den getan haben? Ihn in seine Einzelteile zerhackt, oder was?"

„Er liegt zuhause in seinem Bett und heult!" Yugi gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen „Er ist erst vor einen Stunde zurückgekommen und gleich auf sein Zimmer geflüchtet. Ich hab ihn gefragt wo er war und er hat gesagt im Park. Er hat gesagt, er sei vor dir davon gerannt!" Yugi funkelte Kaiba böse an „Ich schwöre dir Seto, wenn du ihm etwas angetan hast… Er hat noch nie wegen dir geheult!!"

Kaiba sah Yugi schockiert an. „Was denkst du denn von mir?" langsam begann er die Geduld zu verlieren „Glaubst du, ich hab ihn in eine dunkle Ecke gedrängt und ihn dort vergewaltigt, oder was?"

Yugi wurde für eine Schrecksekunde bleich, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Ich rate dir, das nicht getan zu haben.", zischte er drohend „Aber ich kann mir trotzdem denken, was passiert ist. Kannst du dich eigentlich nicht mal an seinem Geburtstag zurück halten? Musst du immer Streit suchen?!"

Kaiba sog heftig die Luft ein. „[i] Ich [/i] kann mich nicht zurückhalten? [i] Ich [/i] suche immer Streit?" Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um Yugi nicht wütend von sich zu schubsen „Wer ist denn derjenige, der mich ständig beleidigt, huh? Schon seit einem Jahr führt sich Atemu auf, als wäre ich ihm auf die Eier getreten! Und nur zu deiner Information, Yugi: Ich habe mich gestern sehr wohl zurückgehalten. Obwohl es nicht mal seiner echter Geburtstag war!"

„Es ist aber der Tag, an dem er wieder zurückgekommen ist!" keifte Yugi.

„Ganz genau.", fauchte Kaiba „Es ist dieser beschissenen Tag, an dem Atemu wieder hierher zurückgekommen ist. Warum führt er sich dann so auf, frage ich mich? Er soll froh sein und nicht heulen!"

„Er hat aber noch nie wegen einem Streit mit dir geheult!!" Yugi schrie nun fast und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich nach und nach rot „Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was du meinem Bruder getan hast, oder… oder… oder ich schlag dich zu Brei!!"

Beinahe konnte man diese Situation als witzig bezeichnen. Aber nur beinahe. In Wahrheit war sie einfach nur grotesk. Yugi sah so wütend aus wie noch nie. Jedenfalls hatte ihn Kaiba noch nie so wütend gesehen. Der kleine Punk schien in dieser Situation sogar um einige Zentimeter zu wachsen und wirkte alles in allem ziemlich bedrohlich. Kaiba begann zu überlegen, ob man ihm glauben würde, wenn er sagen würde, er wäre von zehn Wrestlern verprügelt worden.

„Das würde ich nicht versuchen.", gab Kaiba kalt zurück.

Yugi biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Anscheinend musste er sich arg zusammenreißen.

„Seto!" Mokuba sah seinen Bruder tadelnd an „Du warst der letzte der Atemu gesehen hat!"

„Du sei mal ganz schnell still!" knurrte Kaiba „So weggetreten wie du warst…"

„Hey!" empörte sich der Schwarzhaarige „Ich war zwar etwas neben er Spur, doch klar genug um zu erkennen, dass ihr euch wieder gestritten habt!"

„Ha!" Yugi zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf Kaiba „Ich wusste es! DU warst es DOCH!! Was hast du ihm an den Kopf geworfen? Los, sag schon!"

Kaiba seufzte resignierend auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Nichts.", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn jetzt mit Yugi weiterzudiskutieren. Im Falle seines [i] Bruders [/i] war der Punk genau wie er.

„Atemu ist gerade aus dem Club gekommen, hat mich gesehen und begonnen mich zu beschimpfen.", Kaiba zuckte mit den Achseln „Eigentlich keine große Sache. Ich hatte echt keine Lust mich schon wieder zu streiten, also hab ich ihn gefragt, was eigentlich sein Problem mit mir ist."

„Und, was hat Atemu gesagt?" ungeduldig tippte Yugi mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden.

„Das da irgendwas auf der Feier auf meinem Luftschiff vor einem Jahr war.", Kaiba zuckte abermals mit den Achseln „Aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, was da gewesen sein könnte. Schließlich hab ich mich mit jedem von euch vertragen." Er verzog den Mund zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

„Ja, hast du.", Yugi schien sich beruhigt zu haben, funkelte Kaiba jedoch immer noch misstrauisch an „Vielleicht hast du was zu Atemu gesagt, das ihn geärgert hat?"

Der Brünette schnaubte. „Aber dann würde er doch nicht ein ganzes Jahr lang nachtragend sein und mich so sehr hassen! Atemu würde mich gleich zur rede stellen und nicht einen auf beleidigte Leberwurst spielen!"

„Stimmt.", Yugi warf Kaiba noch einen warnenden Blick zu „Ich werde wieder nach Hause gehen und noch mal versuchen mit Atemu zu reden. Sollte sich aber doch herausstellen, dass du schuld bist, Seto, nimm die Beine in die Hand und renn."

Kaiba verdrehte die Augen und ging, nachdem er Yugi verabschiedet hatte, in das Obergeschoß hinauf. Mokuba hatte sich ins Wohnzimmer verzogen um etwas fern zu schauen und dessen anklagende Blicke konnte er nun echt nicht gebrauchen. Kaiba betrat sein Zimmer und sein erster Blick fiel auf die Plastiktüte auf seinem Bett. Es war die, die Atemu hatte fallen lassen, als Kaibas Worte ihn so schockiert zu haben schienen. Der Brünette setzte sich auf das Bett und griff nach der Tüte. Darin lagen alle Geschenke, die Atemu von seinen Freunden erhalten hatte: zwei Bücher, diese grellbunten Haargummis, Mokubas und seine CD, ein kleines Stofftier… und dieser peinliche Vibrator. Kaiba grinste kurz und stellte die Tüte dann auf den Boden. Er würde sie Atemu irgendwann zurückgeben… zu einem besseren Zeitpunkt.

Kaiba schloss die Augen und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Noch immer hatte er den Anblick von Atemu vor Augen, wie er ihn fassungslos anstarrte. Kaiba legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Was hatte der Rothaarige damit gemeint? An was sollte er sich erinnern? Was war vor einem Jahr auf dem Luftschiff passiert?

Verdammt!

Kaiba stöhnte frustriert auf und barg sein Gesicht in der Bettdecke. Eine Weile lag er still so da und grübelte über Atemus Worte nach, ehe ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er einschlief. Auch ein Kaiba konnte nicht mit nur drei Stunden Schlaf auskommen.

_[i] Langsam ging die Sonne hinter den Dünen im Westen unter und färbten den Sand golden. Atemu stand auf dem Balkon seiner Residenz und blickte über seine Gärten zu den entfernten Felsen, die das Wadi el-Moluk kennzeichneten, wo die meisten seiner Vorfahren begraben lagen. Irgendwann würde auch er dort liegen, in einem reich ausgestatteten Felsengrab, bereit für sein zweites Leben auf dem Feld der Gaben._

„_Mein Pharao?"_

_Atemu drehte sich um und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seines ersten Hohepriesters._

„_Seth. Ihr seid schon zurück? Mir war die Zeit entfallen.", der Pharao warf einen letzten Blick auf die untergehende Sonne und trat wieder in den Palast zurück._

„_Die Zeremonie ging schnell vonstatten, mein Pharao.", Seth verbeugte sich leicht „Wir haben Nechbet und Osiris Bier und Früchte geopfert und um Euer und das Wohl Eures Landes gebeten."_

„_Danke.", Atemu nickte „Daran habt Ihr gut getan, Seth. Doch nun sagt mir, könnt Ihr für mich etwas Eurer Zeit aufbringen?"_

_Seth neigte wieder leicht den Kopf und trat näher an den Rothaarigen heran. „Ich würde Euch niemals einen Wunsch abschlagen können, mein Pharao. Ich bin Eurer verpflichtet."_

_Auf Atemus Gesicht bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln und er sah sich in seinem Gemach um. Hin der Ecke neben der Tür entdeckte er einen Sklaven, der darauf wartete den Pharao für die Nacht einzukleiden._

„_Geh!" herrschte er den Sklaven an, der sich sofort erhob und den Raum verließ._

_Seth sah dem Mann nach, bis dieser die Tür hinter sich schloss, ehe er sich wieder Atemu zuwandte. „Es wandeln allerlei Gerüchte im Palast."_

„_Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", meinte der Pharao schlicht._

„_Eure Nebenfrauen fangen an Fragen zu stellen, zu lange ließet Ihr sie schon unbedeckt.", Seth nahm seine zeremonielle Kopfbedeckung ab und legte diese auf einen Stuhl._

_Atemu folgte dem Tun mit seinen Augen. „Wenn ich ihnen nicht mit genug Befriedigung dienen kann, sollen sie nach Deir el-Medina gehen. Die Arbeiter werden gegen einige weibliche Schenkel sicher nichts einzuwenden haben."_

_Seth lachte leise. „Wie fasst dies Eure Gemahlin auf?"_

„_Tuja?"_

_Der Hohepriester nickte._

„_Sie weiß es nicht."_

„_Seto."_

_Kaiba erwachte aus seiner Starre und drehte sich um. Einige Meter hinter ihm stand Yugi… nein, Atemu. Kaiba zog an seiner Zigarette und blies langsam den Rauch aus. Ihm war schwindelig und er musste sich krampfhaft am Geländer der Plattform seines Luftschiffes festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Er hatte nicht so viel trinken wollen, doch um seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten zu können, hatte er es wohl oder übel tun müssen._

„_Ich hab mitbekommen, was du den ganzen Abend getan hast.", Atemu wirkte nervös „Yugi hat es mir erzählt. Kats und Hiro sind ganz begeistert, dass sie endlich den großen Seto Kaiba zum Kumpel haben und planen schon, in deine Firma einzusteigen."_

_Kaiba schnaubte. „Das können sie sich gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich hab mich zwar mit ihnen vertragen, doch übertreiben wollen wir nicht."_

_Atemu lachte leise und kam langsam näher. „Seto, geht es dir gut?"_

_Kaiba wirkte leicht gründlich im Gesicht und er fühlte sich plötzlich mehr als übel. _

„_Nein.", würgte er hervor, ehe er sich über die Brüstung lehnte und erbrach._

_Der Rothaarige schrie leise auf und stürzte auf Kaiba zu. „Seto! Alles in Ordnung?"_

„_Sehe ich so aus?" fauchte Kaiba und würgte wieder. _

„_Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück.", rief Atemu und entfernte sich schnell._

_Wenige Minuten später war er mit einer Wasserflasche und einem kleinen Handtuch wieder zurück._

„_Hier.", er hielt dem Brünetten beides unter die Nase. _

_Dieser nahm es danken an, wischte sich die Mundwinkel ab und spülte sich den Mund aus. „Hast du einen Kaugummi?" fragt er dann._

_Atemu nickte und reichte ihm einen der weißen Quadrate. _

_Kaiba nahm ihn in den Mund und kaute eine Weile stumm darauf herum. „Mann, bin ich betrunken.", stöhnte er schließlich und wankte leicht. _

„_Wie viel hast du getrunken?" fragte Atemu zweifelnd nach._

„_Viel.", war die knappe Antwort. _

_Atemu blickte Kaiba etwas skeptisch an und atmete dann tief durch. „Bist du trotzdem in der Lage mir zuzuhören? Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen."_

_Atemu seufzte leise, als Seth sachte einzelne Küsse auf seinem Nacken platzierte. Viel zu lange hatte er diese weichen Lippen, die nun seine Haut liebkosten, vermisst._

„_Ihr wart lange weg, Seth.", sagte er leise „Ich begann Euch und Eurer Gegenwart zu vermissen."_

„_Das war ich wohl.", Seth hauchte noch einen letzten Kuss auf des Pharaos Nacken und trat dann vor ihn „Die Nubier stellten sich als hartnäckiger heraus, als wir angenommen hatten." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht „König Filperthro meinte Euch eine seiner Töchter als Geschenk überbringen zu lassen, doch ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass Euer Harem bereits groß genug wäre."_

„_Dafür Danke ich Euch auf das innigste Seth.", Atemu überwand den geringen Anstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern „Eine weiter Nebenfrau in meinen Gemächern, die sich von mir körperliche Befriedigung erwartet, hätte mich wahrlich in die Arme des großen Osiris getrieben."_

„_Sagt nicht so was, Eure Hoheit.", Seth beugte sich leicht hinunter und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Atemus Lippen „Ich würde schier wahnsinnig werden, ohne Euch hier auf Erden, während Euch das Privileg zuteil werden würde, auf dem Feld der Gaben zu weilen."_

_Atemu lächelte. „Ohne Euch, Seth, würde mir das Feld der Gaben wie der Zweite Tod vorkommen."_

„_Lieber würde ich den Zweiten Tod erleiden, als ohne Euch zu sein, mein Pharao.", raunte Seth und zog Atemu in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss._

_Beide Lippenpaare pressten sich aufeinander, schmiegten sich perfekt an und genossen das Gefühl der wärmenden Haut des anderen. Atemu schlang seine dünnen Arme um Seths Hals, da seine Beine einzuknicken drohten, als der Hohepriester begann, die Lippen des Pharao mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen. _

_Bereitwillig öffnete Atemu den Mund und hieß die warme, so vertraute Zunge seines Geliebten willkommen. Er spürte, wie Seths Hand seinen Rücken hinauf bis zu seinem Nacken wanderte und dort begann die feine Haut unter den Haaren zu kraulen. _

_Atemu seufzte auf, als Seths Zunge langsam in seine Mundhöhle glitt und diese erkundete. Kleine Stromstöße fuhren durch seinen Körper, als seine Zunge zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde und die warme Hand in seinem Nacken den Kuss mit sanfter Gewalt vertiefte._

_Schwer atmend löste sich Atemu von Seto und sah den Brünetten einfach nur an. Langsam hob er seine Hand und fuhr sich über die Lippen. Irgendwie kam ihm das ganze so surreal vor. Lange hatte er diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, sich ihn gewünscht, sich ihn sich vorgestellt. Niemals jedoch hätte er erwartet, dass Kaiba auf diese Weise reagieren würde. Vielleicht war der Firmenchef einfach nur zu betrunken um zu realisieren, dass Atemu ihm gerade seine aufrichtige Zuneigung gestanden hatte. _

„_Atemu? Geht es dir gut?"_

_Der Rothaarige musste fast Lachen über diese paradoxe Wendung der Situation. Doch ihm war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Stattdessen schluckte er hart und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen._

„_Du… du hast… du hast, ich…", Atemu war unfähig einen grammatikalisch korrekten Satz hervorzubringen._

_Kaiba lachte leise. „Ich habe dich geküsst."_

_Atemu wich zurück. Urplötzlich war er sich seines Planes nicht mehr sicher. Ja, er war Kaiba auf die Plattform gefolgt, um ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen, doch nun war das eingetreten, das er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte… und es war so anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. _

„_Seto ich…", Atemu entfernte sich immer weiter „Es tut mit leid, ich wollte nicht…"_

„_Atemu warte!" Kaiba entfernte sich ein paar Schritte vom Geländer, hielt sich aber immer noch mit einer Hand fest „Ich weiß ich bin betrunken und alles andere als klar im Kopf, doch ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es furchtbar falsch ist, wenn du jetzt gehst."_

_Fasziniert betrachtete Seth das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Atemu, Pharao von Ober- und Unterägypten der 21. Dynastie und zudem noch sein Cousin lag ausgestreckt auf dem großen Bett und schien nur darauf zu warten, dass sich Seth zu ihm legte. _

_Nur zu gerne kam der Brünette diesem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nach. Er ließ sich neben dem Jüngeren auf dem Bett nieder und begann diesen vorsichtig von seinem schweren Goldschmuck zu befreien. Seth entfernte die vielen Armreifen, die große goldene Halskrause und das filigrane Diadem mit dem Kobrakopf und legte den Schmuck neben sich auf den Boden. _

_Dann fuhr er zärtlich den nackten Oberkörper des Pharao hinauf. Noch immer klebten an diesem die Öle und Salben, mit dem man ihn heute Morgen eingerieben hatte. Langsam fuhr Seth mit seinen Händen Atemus Seiten hinunter bis zu dessen Hüften, wo er den Saum des Leinenkittels unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte, den der Pharao trug. _

_Atemu stöhnte leise in freudiger Erwartung, als Seths Finger sich unter den kunstvoll gewickelten Stoff schlichen und die sich dort befindliche Haut streichelten. _

„_Seth!"_

_Der Hohepriester hielt in seinem Tun inne und blickte in Atemus verklärtes Gesicht._

„_Mein Pharao?"_

„_Entkleidet Euch. Ich will Euch sehen."_

_Langsam erhob sich Seth und stand nun vor dem Bett. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Pharao."_

_Er war immer noch mit der zeremoniellen blauen Tunika bekleidet, die er bei Opferungen trug. Seth öffnete die dünne goldene Gürtelkette um seiner Hüfte uns streifte sich dann bedächtig den blauen Überwurf ab. Nun stand er nur noch in der weißen leinenen Tunika vor Atemu. Der Stoff wurde im Schein der untergehenden Sonne und der Fackeln transparent und ließ den Rothaarigen erregt keuchen._

_Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen strich Seth seinen eigenen Körper entlang und zog sich die weiße Tunika geschwind über den Kopf. Dann ließ er sich nackt wieder neben Atemu nieder. _

_Sacht ließ er seine Finger durch die roten Haare gleiten und wunderte sich wiederum auf das neue, wie fein und glatt sie sich anfühlten. Beinahe konnte er nicht glauben, dass diese Haare echt waren, doch der Pharao hatte sich bis jetzt immer erfolgreich geweigert der Tradition zu folgen und seine Haare durch eine schwarze Perücke zu ersetzten._

_Seine Finger wanderten nach untern, strichen über Atemus Schläfe, seine Wange, seinen Hals, seine Brust bis zu seiner Hüfte, wo sie den Knoten des Kittels ertasteten und diesen lösten. _

„_Mein Pharao.", Seths Stimme klang rau._

„_Ja, mein Hohepriester?"_

„_Seid Ihr sicher?"_

„_Se… Seto!"_

_Geschickte wand sich Atemu aus der festen Umarmung des Brünetten und richtete sofort sein T-Shirt wieder, das ihm bis zur Brust hochgeschoben wurde. Dieser blickte ihn verständnislos an._

„_Was ist?"_

„_Ich… wir sollten nicht…", Atemu knetete nervös seine Hände „Geht das nicht ein bisschen zu schnell?"_

_„Oh Seth!"_

_Atemu atmete hektisch und seine Augen waren verhangen vor Lust. Immer wieder bog er seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte auf, während sich Seths braune Schopf in seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte._

„_Zu schnell?" Kaiba trat einen Schritt auf Atemu zu, der weiter zurückwich._

„_Ja, ich weiß nicht, ob…", Atemu schluckte hart „Ich… Ich bin noch nicht bereit… dafür."_

_Kaiba zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du bist noch nicht bereit? Was soll das schon wieder heißen? Eben hast du mir noch gesagt, dass du mich liebst und jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr, oder was?"_

_Atemu sah den Brünetten erschrocken an. „Ne… nein!" stammelte er schnell „Ich meinte das nicht so! Ich liebe dich, immer. Nur bin ich noch nicht bereift für… für Sex."_

_Der ehemalige Pharao hob seinen Kopf, als Kaiba plötzlich schallend zu lachen anfing._

„_Du bist noch nicht bereit für Sex?" die Stimme des Brünetten klang mehr als spöttisch „Was nützt mir dann deine Liebe? Mein Gott, Atemu! Wir sind beide keine zwölf mehr wo man glaubt, nur vom Händchenhalten wird man schwanger!"_

_Atemu starrte Kaiba fassungslos an. Ja, er hatte sich seinen Plan so oft im Kopf ausgemalt, hatte sich alle möglichen Reaktionen seitens des Firmenchefs vorgestellt, doch nie war diese darunter gewesen. _

„_Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob…"_

_Kaiba stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Oh Mann! Entweder du lässt dich jetzt ficken oder du verschwindest, damit ich mir einen runterholen kann."_

_„Aaaaah… ungh…"_

_Die Fingernägel des Pharaos gruben sich schmerzhaft in die Schultern des Hohepriesters, doch dieser bemerkte das nicht. Schlanke Beine hatten sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen und wieder und wieder ging ein Ruck durch beide Körper. _

_Atemu liebte dieses Gefühl, das gerade von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Er liebte es, so ausgefüllt und voller Hitze zu sein… und er liebte seinen Cousin._

_Seth. Seinen Hohepriester._

_Alles in Atemu krampfte sich zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären all seine Organe zu einem einzigen harten Ball geworden, der nun schwer in seinem Inneren lag. Sein Hals fing an zu brennen und ein Schluchzen bahnte sich den Weg seine Kehle nach oben. _

_Nein, er würde jetzt nicht vor Kaiba heulen. Er würde sich nicht auch noch diese Schmach antun. Hastig, damit Kaiba seinen Gefühlsausbruch nicht mitbekam, drehte sich der Rothaarige um und eilte den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war._

„_Das war dann ja wohl ein Nein.", hörte er Kaiba enttäuschte sagen._

_"Ich liebe Euch, mein Pharao." [/i]_

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei erwachte Kaiba aus seinen Träumen und setzte sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf.

Fuck.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Ja gut, er ziemlich betrunken gewesen, aber doch nicht so betrunken, dass ein Blackout genau diese Sequenz an jenem Abend einfach wegradiert hatte.

Kaiba stöhnte auf und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Plötzlich konnte er verstehen, warum Atemu ihn geradezu verabscheute. Er hatte sich wie ein Arschloch benommen. Hatte Atemu und seine Gefühle wie den letzten Dreck behandelt.

„Fuck!!"

Kaiba sprang vom Bett auf und rannte in das Erdgeschoss hinunter. Er musste das wieder grade biegen, unbedingt. Nicht etwa, weil er Angst hatte, dass Atemu etwas ausplaudern würde. Wenn der ehemalige Pharao das gewollt hätte, hätte er es schon längst getan. In dem einen Jahr wären viele Möglichkeiten gewesen.

Nein, vielmehr ging es Kaiba um sich selbst. Vielleicht hatte er sie, ebenso wie seine Erinnerung daran vergessen, aber diese Gefühle, die in dem Moment in ihm aufwallten, machten ihn unsicher.

„Seto! Seto, wohin gehst du?" Mokuba trat aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus. Während Kaiba durch die Eingangshalle hetzte und sich seine Jacke und seinen Autoschlüssel schnappte.

„Zu Yugi!" rief er noch schnell, bevor er zur Haustür hinauslief.

„Was?" Mokuba stand einen Augenblick wie erstarrt in der Eingangshalle, bis endlich wieder Leben in seinen Körper kam und er zur Eingangstür lief.

„Seto!! Wenn du jetzt zu ihm hingehst, machst du alles nur noch schlimmer! Seto! Bleib da!! Verdammt!"

Mokuba schlug mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen, als Kaiba in seinem Lamborghini an ihm vorbeiraste. Hastig drehte er sich um und lief ins Haus zurück. Er musste unbedingt telefonieren.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

„Was?" Yugi tigerte mit dem Telefon in der Hand im Hausflur auf und ab „Er kommt hierher… aber, aber… warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten, verdammt?... JA! Hättest du zum Beispiel tun können!... Scheiß auf den Lamborghini!... Nein, ich werd Seto ganz bestimmt nicht rauf lassen…Ja, schon okay. Danke, dass du angerufen hast… Bis dann. Ciao."

Yugi wollte gerade in die Küche zurückkehren und das Telefon an seinen Platz legen, als es an der Tür schellte. Keine zwei Sekunden danach wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Yugi erkannte den freundlichen Bariton seines Großvaters.

„Opa!" schrie er „Opa warte!"

„Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Zweite Tür rechts." Zu spät.

„Danke." Verflucht seihst du, Kaiba!

Oh nein, so schnell kommst du nicht hoch in Atemus Zimmer, mein Lieber! Mutig stellte sich Yugi an das Treppenende und blickte dem herannahenden Brünetten bedrohlich entgegen.

„Yugi, geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Kaibas Blick war wirklich mörderisch und jeder andere wäre sofort geflüchtet bei dem Anblick, jedoch nicht Yugi. Obwohl er sich schon stark zusammenreisen musste, um den Drang davonzulaufen zu unterdrücken

„Nein! Ich lass dich nicht zu Yami hoch."

Finster blickend blieb Kaiba vor den Kleineren stehen und räusperte sich kurz. „Oh doch, das wirst du.", knurrte er, dann packte er Yugi kurzerhand an den Hüften und hob ihn hoch, nur um ihn dann unsanft auf den Boden neben sich wieder abzusetzen.

Während Yugi damit beschäftigt war das eben geschehene zu realisieren und sich aufzurappeln, eilte Kaiba die Treppe in den ersten Stock hoch. Schnell hatte er die gesuchte Tür gefunden und sie aufgerissen. Für einen Augenblick suchte er erfolglos das Zimmer ab, bis er bemerkte, dass sich etwas unter der grau-schwarz gestreiften Bettdecke regte.

„Yugi. Geh. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst."

Kaiba erschrak, wie heiser und traurig Atmus Stimme klang.

„Seto, verdammt! Geh da sofort raus! Hast du gehört? Beweg deinen Hintern aus unserem Zimmer!"

Ah ja, Yugi hatte sich wieder gefangen. Schnell drehte sich Kaiba um, schlug die Zimmertür vor Yugis Nase zu und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon im nächsten Moment hämmerte Yugi mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür und rüttelte an der Türklinke.

„K… Kaiba?"

Der Brünette drehte sich um und sah, dass sich Atemu im Bett aufgesetzt hatte und ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Was… was willst du?"

Langsam ging Kaiba näher an das Bett heran. „Mit dir reden."

In diesem Moment schien Atemu zu realisieren, dass da wirklich Kaiba in seinem Zimmer stand und ein verstörter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht.

„Nein. Nein!!" Hastig zog er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und krümmte sich unter ihr zusammen „Verschwinde, Kaiba! Geh! Los, hau ab!!"

Mittlerweile stand Kaiba genau vor dem Bett und starrte auf das bebende Bündel unter der Bettdecke hinunter.

„Ich muss mir dir reden, Atemu.", sagte er ruhig und versuchte Yugis keifende Stimme vor der Tür zu ignorieren.

Unter der Decke wurde der Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich aber nicht mit dir.", Atemus Stimme zitterte und Kaiba merkte sofort, dass er weinte „Geh. Geh einfach. Bitte. Lass mich in Ruhe… lass mich einfach in Ruhe… bitte geh."

„Nein.", Kaiba ließ auf die Bettkante nieder, worauf Atemu näher zur Wand rückte „Ich werde so lange nicht verschwinden, bis du mit mir geredet hast… oder Yugi die Tür eingetreten hat."

Unter der Decke erklang ein leises Wimmern. „Ich… ich hasse dich. Warum musst du dich immer in mein Leben einmischen? Warum nur, musst du mir immer alles kaputt machen?" ein leises unterdrücktes Schluchzen unterbrach Atemus Stimme „Und… und warum bist du überhaupt hier, wenn du nicht weißt, was mein Problem ist?"

„Ich weiß es.", meinte Kaiba schlicht „Besser gesagt, weiß ich es wieder."

„Was?" kam es leise von unter der Decke hervor.

„Ich weiß es wieder. Alles.", Kaiba seufzte „Atemu, du weißt, das ich sonst nicht der Typ bin vor jemandem zu kriechen und um Vergebung zu betteln, als hättest du bitte die Güte mir zuzuhören?"

Er konnte eine Bewegung unter der Decke ausmachen und beschloss diese als Nicken zu interpretieren. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur entschuldigen für das, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich habe mich wirklich benommen wie das letzte Arschloch."

Atemu bewegte sich nicht unter der Decke und Kaiba war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob dieser ihm überhaupt zuhörte. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die braunen Haare und wünschte sich sehnlichste eine Zigarette.

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt keine Rechtfertigung, aber ich war betrunken. So betrunken war ich noch nie in meinem Leben. Die Kopfschmerzen Tags darauf kannst du dir nicht mal vorstellen."

Kaiba verstummte und lauschte. Das Klopfen an der Tür hatte aufgehört. Anscheinend hatte Yugi aufgegeben, denn er konnte ihn leise mit jemandem telefonieren hören.

„Jedenfalls ist der Alkohol keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich so mies behandelt habe und dass ich dir so Schreckliches an den Kopf geworfen habe. Vor allem aber ist er keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich die ganze Sache einfach vergessen habe."

Kaiba verstummte erneut und betrachtete das zusammen gekrümmte Bündel unter der Decke. „Atemu? Hast du mir zugehört? Sag was!"

Leises Schluchzen drang unter der Decke hervor. „J… ja, ich hab dir zugehört. Danke, dass du dich entschuldigt hast… und ich… ich muss mich auch entschuldigen, für all die Gemeinheiten im letzten Jahr."

Kaiba seufzte erneut auf und hob die Hand, um sie auf Atemus bebende Gestalt zu legen, doch im letzten Augenblick hielt er inne und zog sie zurück.

„Du hättest es mir schon gleich von Anfang an sagen sollen.", sagte er stattdessen.

Wieder war es eine Weile still, ehe wieder Atemus heisere Stimme erklang. „Hättest du mir denn geglaubt?"

Nun war es an Kaiba zu schweigen, denn so ungern er es auch zugab: darauf wusste er keine Antwort. Obwohl die Frage berechtigt war.

„Hättest du nicht.", flüsterte Atemu und bewegte sich unter Decke, so als würde er sich noch enger zusammenkauern.

„Atemu, ich…", begann Kaiba, doch er wurde von dem lauten Aufschlagen der Zimmertür unterbrochen.

Anscheinend hatte es Yugi geschafft die Tür von außen zu öffnen, denn er stürmte nun mit einem Schraubenzieher bewaffnet in das Zimmer, Mokuba hinter ihm her.

„Seto!!" Yugi fuchtelte mit dem Schraubenzieher durch die Luft und Kaiba konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass er ihm ein Auge ausstach „Geh sofort vom Bett weg! Los!"

Brav stand der Brünette auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Bett. Yugi stürzte sofort auf den kleinen Hügel unter der Bettdecke zu und streichelte leicht darüber.

„Atemu? Atemu, geht es dir gut? Hat er dir was getan?"

Kaiba verdrehte die Augen, als ihn Yugi und sein kleiner Bruder wütend anfunkelten. Die taten ja beinahe so, als hätte er dem Rothaarigen mit einer Axt alle Gliedmaßen abgehackt. Die kleine Gestalt unter der Bettdecke schüttelte auf Yugis Frage hin den Kopf, kam jedoch nicht hervor.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Seto.", meinte Yugi kalt und wies zur Tür.

Mokuba nickte bestätigend und packte seinen Bruder am Ärmel seiner Jacke. „Komm schon. Du hast für heute genug Unheil angerichtet."

Widerstandslos ließ sich Kaiba von dem Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Zimmer ziehen. Jetzt noch weiter zudiskutieren würde eh nichts bringen, das sah sogar der Brünette ein.

„Se… Seto, warte!"

Die immer noch heiser und leicht belegt klingende Stimme Atemus ließ Kaiba inne halten. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass sich der Rothaarige aufgerichtet hatte. Er sah schrecklich verheult aus, hatte rote verquollene Augen und auch seine Lippen waren etwas angeschwollen.

„Weißt du… das, was ich dir damals auf dem Luftschiff gesagt habe, das… das habe ich ernst gemeint.", sagte er leise „Und meine es auch jetzt noch. Es… es war sicher nicht leicht für mich, dich so zu behandeln, wenn ich doch in Wirklichkeit… Lass dir das durch den Kopf gehen."

Kaiba nickte nur und folgte Mokuba die Treppe hinunter. Kaum waren sie aus dem Haus getreten, hielt dieser ihm auch schon eine Standpauke über seine Unverantwortungslosigkeit, doch Kaiba hörte seinem kleinen Bruder nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Viel mehr kreisten seine Gedanken um das, was Atemu zu ihm gesagt hatte. Das dieser ihn noch liebte, war nun klar, doch wie sah es mit Kaiba selbst aus?

Irgendwie konnte er sich beim besten Willen einfach nicht erinnern, was er damals gefühlt hatte, als Atemu ihm dieses Geständnis gemacht hatte. Irgendein Gefühl war da, doch ob das nun Liebe war, konnte der Brünette beim besten Willen nicht identifizieren.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Atemu sah Kaiba nach, wie dieser schweigend hinter Mokuba die Treppe hinunter ging. Er hörte noch, wie der Schwarzhaarige eine Schimpftirade startete, ehe die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Auch Yugi hatten den beiden nachgesehen, allerdings war sein Blick um einiges mörderischer gewesen.

„Geschieht ihm recht, dieser Idiot.", knurrte der Kleinere „Verschließt einfach so die Zimmertür! Ein Glück dass ich weiß, wie man ein Schloss herausschraubt." Er hielt triumphierend den Schraubenzieher hoch.

„Eigentlich hat er mir ja nichts getan.", meine Atemu kleinlaut „Er hat sich nur bei mir entschuldigt."

„Na wenigstens etwas.", Yugi erhob sich mit grimmigem Gesicht, das jedoch sofort wieder sanfter wurde „Schlaf etwas. Du hast ja den halben Tag geheult. Ich wette, du bist ganz schön dehydriert." Er lachte.

Atemu versuchte ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln, was jedoch gründlich misslang und legte sich in sein Kissen zurück. Es stimmte, er war furchtbar müde und wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben.

„Schlaf gut.", Yugi wandte sich zum gehen „Ich schraub nur noch schnell das Schloss wieder dran, sonst bekommt Opa einen Herzinfarkt, wenn er von seiner Skat-Runde zurückkommt. Lass dich nicht stören."

Atemu lauschte noch eine Zeit lang dem Rumoren vor der Tür, bis es aufhörte und Stille einkehrte. Ja, er war müde und er hätte liebend gern geschlafen, doch er konnte nicht. Immer wieder kehrte der Gedanke an Seto Kaiba zurück und hinderte ihn daran Ruhe zu finden.

Niemals hätte sich Atemu träumen lassen, dass dieser einfach so mir nichts dir nichts hier auftauchen und sich entschuldigen würde. Vor allem nicht, nachdem ihm wieder eingefallen war, was vor einem Jahr passierte.

Atemu seufzte und kuschelte sich tiefer in sein Kissen. Manchmal, wenn er eine Weile still dalag, konnte er sich an Fetzen aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern. Bilder mit seinem Hohepriester Seth waren darunter. Bilder, die ihn immer noch, nach so langer Zeit, zum erröten brachten. Konnte er sein, dass er seit über dreitausend Jahren in Seth, beziehungsweise Seto verliebt war? Vor einem Jahr hatte sich Atemu ebenfalls diese Frage gestellt, als er langsam die Treppe zur Plattform hinaufstieg, um Kaiba dort endlich zu sagen, was Sache war. Der Schmerz, den er nach der grobschlächtigen Abfuhr gefühlt hatte, ließ ihn sicher sein, dass dem so war.

Vielleicht handhabte es sich bei Seto genauso und er war nur blind genug, um all die Zeichen zu übersehen? Er hatte sich ja immer schon erfolgreich gegen seine Vergangenheit zur Wehr gesetzt, was ihm aber im Grunde nichts genützt hatte. Sie hatten ihn doch irgendwann eingeholt, wie etwa die Sache mit Kisara.

Atemu verzog das Gesicht. Oh, wie er diesen Namen hasste. Niemals war er so eifersüchtig wie auf dieses weißhaarige Weib gewesen. Obwohl er doch ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass Seth nur auf ihr Ka-Monster aus war, hatte es ihn doch immer wieder gewurmt, wenn sich der Hohepriester so um das Mädchen gekümmert hatte.

Doch das war jetzt vorbei. Atemu hatte es ein für alle Mal vergeigt, für alle ewigen Zeiten mit seinem Geliebten zusammen sein zu können. Er hatte von Osiris noch eine letzte Chance bekommen, seinen Wunsch zu verwirklichen und diese hatte er nicht wahrgenommen. Im Grunde hatte er mit dieser Handlung nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch die Götter enttäuscht, die ihm diese Chance noch gewährt hatten.

Erneut den Tränen nahe drückte Atemu sein Gesicht tiefer in das Kissen.

„Verzeiht mir.", flüsterte er „Verzeiht mir. Ich bin schwach. Ich habe es wieder nicht geschafft. Ich… ich…"

Wie konnte er nun Kaiba jemals unter die Augen treten? Besonders nach dem letzten Satz, den er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihm sozusagen offenbart, dass er ihn immer noch liebte. Was im Grunde ja auch stimmte, doch war es fraglich, was Kaiba davon hielt.

Der Sonntag verging und Atemu verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit im Bett zu liegen und nachzudenken, bis ihn schließlich Kopfschmerzen dazu zwangen, aufzuhören. Und nun, am Montagmorgen, fühlte er sich trotzdem wie er schlagen, obwohl er eigentlich mehr als 20 Stunden mit ausruhen verbracht hatte. Wieder einmal verfluchte er Yugi, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm die Abschlussklasse zu besuchen… wobei ein gutes hatte diese Tatsache ja: in der Schule würde Atemu sicher nicht Kaiba über den Weg laufen. Müde und schlecht gelaunt trottete er hinter Yugi her, der mit Kats und Hiroto fröhlich voraus lief.

„Hey, Pharao!"

Atemu hob träge seinen Kopf, den er auf die Schulbank vor sich gelegt hatte.

„Na, Alter? Hast du dich noch nicht von deiner Party erholt?" Katsuya grinste breit und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.

Atemu blickte unsicher zu Yugi. Wussten die beiden etwa von seinem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Kaiba? Der Kleinere schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und Atemu atmete erleichtert auf.

„Nein.", sagte er leidend „Ich bin so was doch nicht mehr gewöhnt."

„Als wärst du das jemals gewesen!" Hiroto schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter „Du solltest öfter mit uns rumhängen, Kumpel."

Atemu dankte allen Göttern, als gerade in diesem Moment die erste Stunde eingeläutet wurde und die eintretende Professorin alle auf ihre Plätze vertrieb. So verging ein stressvoller Vormittag, in der Atemu zwei Mahnungen kassierte, weil er immer wieder über seinen Notizen wegdöste. Warum hatte er gestern so viel über Kaiba nachdenken müssen? Na toll. Atemu seufzte, als er spürte, dass sich wieder Kopfschmerzen ankündigten. Zu seinem Glück war in wenigen Minuten große Pause. Kaum dass es klingelte stürmte Atemu in das Krankenzimmer, um sich eine Schmerztablette zu holen, die er dann hastig im Jungsklo mit einem Schluck Wasser einnahm.

Verdammt, Kaiba brachte ihm aber auch immer nur Scherereien. Sogar wenn er nicht anwesend war. Wenigstens hatte ihn der eingebildete Hass im letzten Jahr davon abgehalten, allzu viel über den Brünetten nachzudenken, doch nun, da dieses [i] Problemchen [/i] beinahe aus der Welt geschaffen war, hielt nichts mehr seine Gedanken davon ab, nur noch um diesen gut aussehenden Kerl zu kreisen.

Ja verdammt, Kaiba war gut aussehend. Atemu stützte sich mit beiden Armen am Waschbeckenrand ab und starrte in den Spiegel. Ob Kaiba auf seine erneute Liebeserklärung genauso reagieren würde, wie das letzte Mal? Na gut, er würde sicher nicht [i] genauso [/i] reagieren, doch die Chance, dass er Atemu wieder abweisen könnte, war hoch. Zu hoch, für seinen Geschmack.

„Atemu?" Die Tür des Jungsklo öffnete sich und Yugi steckte seinen Kopf herein „Ach, da bist du. Ich hab dich überall gesucht." Er trat ganz in den gefliesten Raum „Ist alles okay?"

„Ja, ja.", Atemu nickte und richtete sich auf „Ich nur immer noch ziemlich neben der Spur… wegen gestern und all dem."

„Hm…", Yugi sah seinen Yami forschend an, beließ es aber dann dabei „Mokuba wollte dir was ausrichten, von Seto. Er hat gesagt, er will mit dir über irgendwas wegen die Party vor einem Jahr auf seinem Luftschiff reden." Yugi trat an Atemu heran „Ich weiß, dass damals irgendwas passiert ist und ich werde auch nicht weiter nachfragen, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn es dir zuviel wird. Okay?"

Atemu nickte. „Ich versprech's." Er verließ hinter Yugi die Toilette und ging den Gang entlang „Wann will Kaiba denn nun mit mir reden?"

„Laut Mokuba will er dich nach der Schule vor dem Schultor abfangen." Der Kleinere grinste „Also fang nicht an zu schreien, wenn du plötzlich gepackt und in eine Limousine gezerrt wirst."

Atemu versuchte in das Lachen seines kleinen Bruder mit einzustimmen, doch es wollte nicht so recht klappen. Schließlich begnügte er sich damit, leicht zu grinsen.

~~~~~ooooOOOoooo~~~~~

Missmutig stand Kaiba an seinen Lamborghini gelehnt vor dem Schulgelände und wartete, dass Atemu endlich auftauchte. Immer wieder strömten Schüler in großen Gruppen an ihm vorbei und musterten ihn neugierig. Natürlich, wie konnten sie auch anders. Erstens, Kaiba sah gut aus. Zweitens, er lehnte lässig an einem weinroten Lamborghini. Kein Wunder also, dass die Mädchen sabberten und die Jungs neidische Blicke auf ihn abschossen. Und Kaiba genoss es. Katsuya, Hiroto und Otogi kamen kurz zu ihm, begrüßten ihn, bewunderten sein Auto und waren auch schon wieder weg. Anzu und Shizuka waren mit einer Gruppe giggelnder Mädchen an ihm vorbeigerauscht und auch Mokuba war schon mit der Limousine nach Hause gefahren und hatte Ryou und Yugi mitgenommen.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch Atemu. Verdammt, wo blieb der Kerl? Sogar die Lehrer hatten schon die Schule verlassen und es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, etwas mit ihrem Ex-Musterschüler zu plaudern. Doch Seto Kaiba wäre niemals Seto Kaiba gewesen, wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte, sie mit eleganter Kälte abzuwimmeln. Nun stand er wieder alleine vor dem Schulgebäude, sichtlich nervös und blickte immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr.

‚Zwei Minuten noch.', sagte er sich selbst ‚Zwei Minuten noch, dann gehst du da rein und zerrst ihn an den Haaren raus.'

In diesem Moment schwang das Schultor erneut auf und eine kleine Gestalt trat langsam heraus. Zögerlich machte sie sich auf den Weg über den Schulhof und Kaiba konnte schon von weitem sehen, dass sie immer langsamer wurde, je näher sie dem weinroten Auto kam.

„Mann, Atemu! Jetzt beweg endlich deine Füße!" rief Kaiba ihm entgegen und tippte ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden „Ich warte hier schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit!"

„Sorry.", nuschelte der ehemalige Pharao und wirkte alles in allem unglaublich nervös.

„Na los, steig ein.", Kaiba umrundete den Wagen und öffnete die Tür an der Fahrerseite.

Atemu nickte nur und kletterte auf der Beifahrerseite hinein. „Schöner Wagen.", sagte er beiläufig, als Kaiba den Motor startete „War der teuer?"

Kaiba grinste. „Das willst du nicht wissen."

Viel zu schnell für Atemus Geschmack steuerte der Brünette das noble Gefährt durch den Dominoer Nachmittagsverkehr, anscheinend mit einem bestimmten Ziel. Der Rothaarige traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen, also begnügte er sich damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich so schrecklich schüchtern und nervös in Kaibas Anwesenheit war. Früher hatte es ihm ja auch nichts ausgemacht ihn anzukeifen und anzuschreien.

„Warum sagst du nichts?"

Atemu fuhr auf und blickte den Brünetten neben sich erschrocken an. „Ich… ich weiß nicht."

„Mokuba hat dir doch gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden will, oder?" Kaiba warf Atemu einen schnellen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Ja.", der Rothaarige nickte „Hat er. Worüber willst du nun mit mir reden?" Er warf einen erneuten Blick nach draußen, wo inzwischen das Hafengelände an ihnen vorbeizog „Und wo fahren wir überhaupt hin."

„Lass dich überraschen.", meinte Kaiba schlicht und richtete seinen Blick wieder stur auf die Fahrbahn.

Atemu wandte ebenfalls den Kopf ab und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile hatten sie das Hafengelände hinter sich gelassen und fuhren die Küste entlang, auch Domino lag schon längst hinter ihnen. Stattdessen tauchte nun ein Leuchtturm vor ihnen auf. Atemu runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich hier ein Leuchtturm befand, obwohl er sich für seine Verhältnisse nun ziemlich gut in Domino auskannte.

„Den kennt fast niemand.", sagte Kaiba, so als hätte er Atemus Gedanken gelesen „Er stammt noch aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg und wird von den meisten gemieden."

Der Lamborghini stoppte kurz vor dem Turm und Kaiba stieg aus. Atemu machte es ihm gleich und fand sich auf einer steil abfallenden Klippe wieder. Ein scharfer Wind wehte und zerrte an seiner Kleidung und seinen Haaren. Zwischen dem Heulen des Windes konnte er das Krächzen der Seemöwen hören.

„Kommst du?"

Kaiba stand an der halb verrosteten Tür des Leuchtturmes und schien auf ihn zu warten. Schnell holte Atemu auf und gemeinsam stiegen sie die enge Wendeltreppe des Turmes empor bis zur Plattform. Vorsichtig ging Atemu bis an das Geländer und warf einen Blick hinunter an die Klippen, wo sich die Wellen brachen.

„Warum wird dieser Platz von allen gemieden?" fragte er und linste über seine Schulter zu Kaiba, der etwas weiter hinter ihm stand und in die Ferne schaute „Hier ist es doch schön."

„Wie schon gesagt, der Turm stammt noch aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg und der beinhaltet für Japan nicht gerade schöne Erinnerungen."

„Aha.", Atemu wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu. Ja, er konnte sich erinnern im Geschichtsunterricht mal etwas über diesen Zweiten Weltkrieg gehört zu haben. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht mehr entsinnen, um was es da genau ging, dann ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Klassenkameraden, hatte er von all dem keine Ahnung.

„Aber ich mag diesen Turm.", fuhr Kaiba fort „Hier ist es so schön ruhig und man kann gut nachdenken."

„Hm…", Atemu verfolgte eine Möwe mit den Augen, wie sie die Klippen anflog und sich dort in eines der vielen Nestlöcher verkroch „Und warum hast du mich dann hierher gebracht?"

„Weil mich dieser Ort hier auch an etwas ganz anderes erinnert."

Atemu drehte sich neugierig um. „An was?"

„An die Plattform meines Luftschiffes."

Der ehemalige Pharao keuchte erschrocken auf, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, war Kaiba neben ihn an das Geländer getreten.

„Wir befinden uns gerade in derselben Position wie damals. Nur dass ich nicht über die Brüstung kotze.", der Brünette grinste schief.

Atemu grinste nicht, er starrte Kaiba nur aus großen Augen an. „Was willst du damit bezwecken, Kaiba?" fragte er mit leicht bebender Stimme.

„Ich weiß, ich kann das, was ich damals gesagt habe nicht wieder rückgängig machen, doch…", der Größere fuhr sich mit fahriger Bewegung durch die Haare „Du hast doch gestern gemeint, dass du es auch heute noch ernst meinst, was du damals zu mir gesagt hast. Wie wäre es, wenn du es noch mal sagst und dann meine Reaktion abwarten würdest?"

Atemu schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch ehe er sie wieder öffnete. „Das ist nicht so einfach... als ich es dir damals gesagt habe, was hast du da gefühlt?"

„Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.", leicht beugte sich Kaiba über das Geländer „Ich weiß, dass etwas da war. Irgendein Gefühl war da, doch ich kann es nicht einordnen."

Atemu ballte die Fäuste. „Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst?" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor „Ich soll dir erneut meine Liebe gestehen, obwohl ich das erste Mal so grob abgewiesen wurde. Und dann auch nur als Experiment, nur weil du nicht weißt, was du fühlst."

„Bitte, Atemu."

Der ehemalige Pharao hatte Kaiba noch nie zuvor um irgendwas bitten sehen. Vielleicht war das der Grund gewesen, warum er schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

„Na gut, aber… aber gib mir die Chance zu flüchten, okay?" sagte er mit leiser Stimme „Falls ich merke, dass ich dich anwidere, gib mir die Chance abzuhauen, bevor mich deine Worte wieder verletzten."

Kaiba nickte kurz und Atemu trat einen Schritt vom Geländer zurück in Richtung Fluchtweg.

„Seto, ich… ich…", sein Körper begann zu zittern „Ich liebe dich. Schon so lange… auch dieses ganze eine Jahr hinweg. Nie habe ich aufgehört dich zu lieben. Ich… ich werde dich immer lieben… auch wenn du mich jetzt wieder abweist…"

Atemu blickte Kaiba ängstlich an, der einfach nur starr zurücksah und nach einer Weile leicht die Stirn runzelte. Der Rothaarige zuckte zurück. In diesem Moment konnte er ihn wieder fühlen, diesen unglaublich starken Schmerz, der sich in seinem Körper wie ein schnelles Gift ausbreitete. Rückwärts stolperte er weiter nach hinten, bis schließlich seine Hand das kalte Metall der Tür spürte. Schnell drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und wollte schon die Treppe hinunter stürmen, als Kaibas Stimme ihn zurückhielt.

„Atemu warte. Warum läufst du davon?"

Zögerlich drehte sich der Kleinere um. „Du hast… nichts darauf gesagt."

„Eben, ich hab nichts gesagt.", Kaiba kam langsam auf ihn zu und zog ihn wieder zurück auf die Plattform „Das heißt nicht, dass ich dich abweise. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich immer noch nicht, was das genau für Gefühle sind… aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie keine schlechten sind."

Atemus Hände begannen zu zittern und er krallte sie verkrampft in sein Schulhemd. „Was… was willst du damit sagen?"

Kaiba lachte leise. „Ich will damit sagen, dass ich sicher bin, dass ich nicht hasse. Ich verspüre eine gewisse Art von Zuneigung dir gegenüber, doch ich weiß nicht, ob das Liebe ist."

Atemu senkte den Kopf und versuchte seine Enttäuschung so gut es ging zu verbergen. Was hatte er erwartet? Wenigstens wurde er diesmal nicht wieder angeschrieen und beleidigt. War doch auch schon etwas, oder? Und vielleicht wollte Kaiba ja seine Freundschaft, wenn er schon nicht seine Liebe wollte.

„Allerdings", Kaiba trat näher an der Rothaarigen heran und hob dessen Kinn mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger an „habe ich nichts dagegen, es mit dir zu versuchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht entpuppt sich mein Gefühl mit der Zeit doch als Liebe und ich war nur zu blöd um es zu merken?" er zwinkerte „Ich würde mir dann selber in den Arsch treten, wenn ich diese Chance jetzt nicht wahrnehme."

Atemu sah Kaiba mit großen Augen an und erste Tränen sammelten sich an seinen Wimpern. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Kaiba nickte lächelnd und löste langsam die verkrampften Hände des Rothaarigen. „Vollkommen. Und außerdem… ich hab immer noch deine Tasche mit deinen Geburtstagsgeschenken, die du neulich hast fallen lassen. Ich hab darin etwas sehr interessantes entdeckt, das wir unbedingt ausprobieren müssen."

Atemu wurde schlagartig rot und versuchte wieder den Kopf zu senken, doch wurde das auch diesmal von Kaiba verhindert, indem dieser ihm einfach seine Lippen auf den Mund presste. Überrascht keuchte Atemu auf, verlor sich jedoch dann in dem warmen Gefühl von Setos Lippen auf seinen. Wie hatte er diese Wärme all die Jahre vermisst!

„Oh ja.", murmelte Kaiba gegen seine Lippen „Ich sehe bereits kommen, dass ich verliebter Narr werden werde."

Atemu kicherte. „Weißt du, was wir als nächstes tun sollten?" fragte er leise, als sich Kaiba wieder von Ihm löste.

„Hemmungslosen Sex haben?" der Brünette leckte mit der Zunge leicht über Atemus Ohr.

Dieser erschauderte. „Das auch. Aber eigentlich sollten wir uns bei unseren kleinen Brüdern für ihre Hartnäckigkeit bedanken. Hätten sie uns nicht auf diese Party geschleppt, wäre es wohl nie dazu gekommen."

Kaiba lachte auf und legte einen Arm um Atemus Hüfte, ehe er ihn zur Tür zog. „Ja, das sollten wir. Zuerst aber gehen wir dein Geburtstagsgeschenk ausprobieren."


End file.
